my angel have mercy
by Grenny
Summary: que pasa cuando als cosas dan un vuelco inesperado, cuando crees qeu todo esta bien y te das cuenta de que no es asi, que pasa cunado lloras y la persona que crees estara contigo desaparece y no hace mas que traer tus temores mas grandes a la luz?
1. Chapter 1:the end of the beginning

Sentí algo moverse a mis espaldas, voltee a ver

_Sentí algo moverse a mis espaldas, voltee a ver_

_y bajo las sabanas ahí estaba frente a mi asuka aferrándose a mi polera, sentía su aliento quemándome, sus labios sonrosados moviéndose sin saber lo que decían, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, algo en mi se agitaba, y pasando la lengua sobre mis labios trague saliva, _

_Algo en ella me atraía, como que me llamaba, _

_Estaba ahí frente a mí, ofreciéndome el nacimiento de sus tan bien pronunciados senos, _

_Me acerque un poco más y apoyando mi cabeza contra la suya me abrí paso a sus labios, _

_Con mi mano enlazando su cintura la acerque mas a mi, sentía su respiración agitarse ante mi tacto, _

_Entonces, cuando nuestros labios próximos a fusionarse se acercaron, abrió los ojos, y mirándome con su pupila azul sus mejillas se tiñeron rosadas, trato de separarse de mi, pero mis brazos a su alrededor, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura no se lo permitieron, _

_¿Dónde se había ido la asuka fría y valiente?_

_Ahora estaba presa, y me miraba como un animal encarcelado, _

_Sonreí, y sus ojos reaccionaron violentamente ante mi gesto irónico, su cuerpo se desato en violentos movimientos tratando de zafarse de mí, pero lo único que lograba era acercarme más a ella, _

_Entonces, la tome del mentón y la sorprendí con un beso, _

_Al principio se tenso, trato de morderme, pero luego lentamente detuvo su frenético intento de escapar, sus músculos se relajaron y se entrego al jugueteo de mis labios, no cerro los ojos, y nos miramos intensamente con lo que duraba nuestro beso, _

_Pronto sus ojos llameantes y violentos se relajaron, se volvieron mas dulces, mas cariñosos y lentamente los fue cerrando, _

_Esa noche nos exploramos, su lengua jugueteo inocentemente con la mía, sus labios presionando los míos como si necesitara fundirse en ellos, me confirmaron sus verdaderos sentimientos, _

_Me separe de ella, primero dejando de besarla, rozando mis labios contra los suyos cuidadosamente y luego besando su frente, dejándola libre, _

_Pero ella no escapo, _

_Trato de recuperar su aliento y se dejo abrazar, apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho, así nos quedamos dormidos, _

_Al día siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos, ella seguía ahí, durmiendo placidamente, _

_Pensé que había sido solo un sueño, pero no, era real, _

_Me levante, prepare el desayuno y fui a despertarla, _

_La bese, acto seguido enjugo sus ojos y me miro, _

_Primero sin sorprenderse y regalándome la mejor de sus sonrisas, _

_Luego se sonrojo, le dije que se vistiera, era hora de ir al colegio_


	2. Chapter 2:not alone

Debería odiarme a mi misma por mi debilidad, por dejar caer mi escudo mi barrera de protección mi campo AT para dejarme caer en picada hacia sus brazos,

_Debería odiarme a mi misma por mi debilidad, por dejar caer mi escudo mi barrera de protección mi campo AT para dejarme caer en picada hacia sus brazos, _

_¡Es un idiota!, _

_Se que jamás me dio motivos para acercármele, _

_Se que jamás me vio como una amenaza, somos tan diferentes y tan similares a la vez, _

_A ambos nos dejaron solos, _

_A ambos nos quitaron algo importante, _

_Nos arrancaron el corazón cruelmente, nos hicieron madurar a muy temprana edad, _

_¡Por dios éramos solo unos niños! _

_Maldigo el día y la noche y la hora en que ose abrir esa puerta para enfrentarme a la mismísima muerte, _

_Para que la primera cosa que mis inocentes ojos vieran fuera a mi madre colgar de una viga frente a mí sin vida, _

_¡AH! ¡DEMONIOS! somos iguales! _

_Pensé que me odiaba, _

_Que me ignoraba por creerse superior a mí, pero jamás imagine que me vería como una igual, me mostró su eterna bondad, esa dulce y divertida ingenuidad y torpeza, _

_Y sus gestos tan exquisitamente plasmando cada una de sus cualidades, _

_Su generosa ayuda, su preocupación constante por ayanami y por mí, _

_Cuando nos veía luchando, era como que el estuviera luchando ahí con nosotras en la cabina, siendo un solo eva, un solo piloto, _

_El me trajo sonrisas, _

_Y tranquilidad, _

_Me regalo su compañía y su eterna bondad, _

_Su generosa sonrisa y ridículas escenas de peleas, _

_Aún si en el instituto nos ignorábamos o nos tratábamos pésimo, en el fondo sabíamos que era solo una fachada, una mascará para reírnos del resto, _

_De lo ilusos que eran, _

_A veces, _

_Cuando no ponía atención a la clase pasaba horas mirándolo, tan serio en su pupitre atendiendo fielmente cada instrucción del profesor, a veces nos perdíamos los dos, el mirando hacia el cielo, quizás pensando en el eva 01, o tal vez, en su padre, o en su madre, no lo se, y yo tratando de descubrir que aquejaba su pensamiento._

_Y al final del día, cuando cae la tarde, _

_Caminamos uno detrás del otro, hasta llegar al departamento, _

_Donde como de costumbre misato ya no nos espera, _

_Estos días parece estar ocupada en las instalaciones de NERV, o tal vez con kaki en algún bar._

_Shinji se encierra en su habitación, _

_Mientras nos cambiamos de ropa, mientras nuestros pensamientos viajan a otros lugares, _

_Tal vez no muy lejos, _

_Entonces lo escucho, _

_Tocar el contrabajo, hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba, _

_Y creí que lo había dejado, _

_La melodía es muy triste y llena de rabia, _

_Y con una pasión descontrolada, _

_Me sonrió por un momento, y al cabo de unos minutos caigo dormida, _

_Para cuando despierto, es casi de noche, ya no se oye la música de shinji salgo de la habitación y tomo un refresco de la nevera, esta helada, _

_Y el calor es intenso, _

_Me regreso a mi habitación, _

_Y la puerta de su pieza esta abierta, _

_Pero el no esta, _

_Me escabullo dentro de su habitación, _

_Vacía, _

_De no ser por su futón, el contrabajo y su ropa, _

_Su pieza es la única que tiene terraza, _

_La brisa es suave y exquisita, _

_Me quedo ahí un momento, _

_Cierro los ojos, y escucho la puerta tronar al girar, shinji cerro la puerta, _

_Me disculpe por entrar así sin permiso, pero el nada dice, _

_Solo se recuesta en su futón y no hace mas nada, _

_¡Eres muy raro!_

_Apenas pronuncie estas palabras el recuerdo de sus besos me atravesó el corazón, lo había olvidado por completo, _

_Y tratando de escapar me acerque a la puerta, _

_Cuando sus brazos me ciñeron por la cintura, sentía su cuerpo apretándose contra mi espalda, _

_Apoyando su cabeza contra mi torso, y unas palabras que casi no pude oír que escaparon de sus labios, _

"_no te vayas, no me dejes solo…onegai" _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par, _

_¿Tan iguales éramos? _

_Los mismos temores, _

_Las mismas circunstancias, los mismos sentimientos, _

_Apoye mi mano contra la suya, y voltee hacia el rodeándolo con mis brazos,_

_Y como _

_Un _

_Niño se acurruco entre mis brazos, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, así nos quedamos hasta que llego la noche, _

…_._

_Ambos sentados frente a frente en la mesa, con el ruido de la TV de fondo mientras degustábamos la cena, _

_Más tarde, _

_Cada uno tomo un baño, y luego hicimos algunos ejercicios de sincronización, luego las tareas, y ver TV, _

…_._

_Me dirigí a mi habitación, no alcance a si quiera tocar la perilla, cuando me tomo de la mano y tirando de ella me dejo arraigada en la seguridad de su territorio, de su habitación, _

"_quédate conmigo…asuka" _

_Me dijo mirándome, _

_Y esa ya no era la mirada de un niño, sus ojos se habían vuelto determinantes y osados, _

_Desafiantes,_

_Contra los que me sentía realmente débil, y pequeña, _

_Me recosté a su lado y entre sus brazos, _

_Calidos, _

_Como un nido, confortables, _

_Su aroma era dulce y abrumador, _

_Así nos quedamos dormidos, _

_Uno en los brazos del otro, _

_Me quede mirándolo largo rato, _

_Y note que algo en el parecía preocuparlo, _

_Algo en el se moría y yo moría con el, algo lo inquietaba y le dolía…_

_Por eso se refugiaba con tanta vehemencia en mis brazos, _

_Por eso pedía tanto que no lo dejará solo, _

_Algo lo estaba torturando, _

_Algo perturbaba su pensamiento sereno. _

_Y yo _

_Yo quería descubrir que era eso._


	3. Chapter 3:nothing is what it seems

Y ahí estábamos, como verdaderas marionetas dentro de los evas, listos para derramar sangre, listos para volvernos literalmente locos,

_Y ahí estábamos, como verdaderas marionetas dentro de los evas, listos para derramar sangre, listos para volvernos literalmente locos, _

_Sabía que esto nos mataría a todos, _

_Simplemente algo no estaba del todo claro, algo no estaba bien, _

_Vi como me miraba desde la unidad 01, creo que jamás olvidare esa mirada, _

_Tan llena de terror, _

_Y fue lo último que pude ver, después de sus ojos, la oscuridad, _

_La vara de longuimus destruyo mi campo AT y se incrusto en el rostro del eva02, _

_Después todo fue oscuridad, _

_Llame su nombre, _

_Solo tenía 30 segundos, _

_Tan solo 30 segundos para esperarlo, _

_Para destruir a esos seres iguales a mi, _

_Pero, todo fue en vano, _

_Entonces, lo vi, _

_Impecable en el eva01, _

_Imponente y seguro, _

_Y vi sus ojos convertirse un mar de lágrimas y terror, _

_Cuando vio a la unidad 02, _

_Cuando me miro, _

_Quería llorar. _

………

_Había llegado tarde, _

_Quería salvarla, _

_Quería salvarlas a ambas, _

_Y en las fauces de aquel monstruo igual a los nuestros yacía el eva 02 destrozado, con las entrañas colgando, mis ojos se desorbitaron en desesperación, _

_Por un momento pensé que ella había muerto, _

_Y luché, _

_Luche como jamás antes lo había hecho, por ella, _

_Su recuerdo en mi memoria quemaba incesantemente mi cuerpo, _

_Su sonrisa, la calidez de su presencia a mi lado, _

_Sus palabras de aliento, _

_Sus burlas, _

_Su competitividad, _

_Sus cabellos rojizos, sus ojos azules cazándome, _

_Y destruí, _

_Destruí todo a mi paso para alcanzarla, _

_Me convertí un animal solo para salvarla, _

_Me deje absorber por el eva por ella, sin saber si quiera el macabro escenario que me esperaba, _

_Sin imaginarme que el fin, sería yo, _

_Que el principio sería yo, _

_Que todo sería yo. _

_Me baje del eva con el corazón en la mano, corrí hacia la unidad 02 llamándola, la capsula estaba ardiendo, _

_Y la abrí, aunque me hiciera daño, aunque me quemará las manos, y los huesos, _

_Logre abrirla, _

_Y ahí estaba, _

_Con esa mirada perdida en la nada, _

_Un hilo de sangre se dibujo en sus labios, _

_Fue lo peor… _

………_.._

_Abro los ojos, _

_Ese olor a sangre se mezcla con las imágenes de desesperación en mi cabeza, _

_Estoy en el hospital de NERV, miles de cables y vendas recorren todo mi cuerpo, _

_Oigo voces lejanas, _

_Y estoy sola,_

_Oigo esas voces susurrando palabras que apenas logro descifrar, _

_Entonces lo oigo "shinji la rescato"_

"_shinji abrió la capsula con las manos desnudas" _

"_shinji creyó que la había perdido"_

_Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, _

_Me acurruque en esta habitación blanca, iluminada, _

_Con el olor a sangre repugnante en mis narices, _

_Que no quería desaparecer, _

……_._

_Siento su mano en mi torso moverme con desesperación, _

_Esperando cualquier reacción, _

_Cualquier respuesta, _

_Escucho su voz entrecortada por la rabia y la culpa, _

_Volteo hacia el, _

_Y cae sobre mi pecho, apretándose contra mí, _

_Rogándome no dejarlo solo, _

_Pidiendo perdón, _

_Lo rodeo con mis manos llenas de cables, paseando mis dedos entre sus cabellos castaños, _

_Busco su cara, _

_Pero no me mira, _

" _tan culpable te sientes?" _

_Volvió la vista hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño, _

_Y precipitadamente me toma por la nuca para enredarme en un beso violento y apasionado, _

_Sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi rostro, _

_Sentí su cuerpo temblar ante mi tacto, _

"_¿tanto miedo había en el?" _

_Lo vi apoyándose contra la pared de la habitación al lado de la puerta, lo vi caer y golpear el suelo, para quedarse ahí, _

_Con la cabeza gacha, _

_Con la certeza de haber sido testigo de una verdadera masacre, _

"_esta destruido" pensé, _

_Su corazón es demasiado frágil, _

_Su mente es demasiado débil y a la vez tan destructivamente inteligente, _

_Quería poder saber que estaría pensando, _

_Quería poder ver que había visto que había sido tan terrible, _

_Para cuando me recuperé, _

_Lo supe, _

_Ahí frente a mí _

_La unidad 02 desgarrada hasta los huesos, una lágrima y un grito de espanto escaparon de mí con terror, _

"_esa era yo?" me pregunté, _

_Todas sus heridas, todos esos desgarros, fueron las mismas heridas mías, _

"_todo lo que tu sientes, es todo lo que siente" _

_Dijo una voz cerca de mí, _

_Voltee a ver y ayanami observaba al eva sin mirarme, _

_Era verdad, _

_El eva y yo somos uno solo, _

_No es solo una marioneta, soy yo, _

_Soy yo… _

_Salí corriendo del lugar,_

_Tratando de olvidar, _

_Tratando de ignorar todo lo sucedido, _

_Pero mi cabeza estaba siendo bombardeada por las mil y un batallas que junto a shinji y ayanami habíamos vivido, _

_Mi cabeza me estaba haciendo un juego cruel, _

_Mi pecho ardía de dolor, _

……

_Cuando volví al departamento, todo estaba oscuro, _

_No repare si quiera en prender las luces, gire en la habitación de asuka, _

_La puerta semiabierta me mostró su figura apoyada en la puerta, me acerque, _

_Buscando su cara, _

_Había estado llorando, _

_La ayude a ponerse de pie, _

_Y se aferro a mi polera, _

_Sin mirarme, _

_Y se acurruco en mi pecho, _

"_abrázame"_

_Fue lo único que salio de sus labios, _

_La rodee con mis brazos, _

_Y la sentí temblar, la sentí sollozar en la oscuridad, _

_La escuche susurrar palabras sin sentido, _

_Sus piernas castañearon, _

_La tome en brazos y la recosté en su cama, _

_Pero no dejo que me separara de ella, _

_Me recosté a su lado, _

_Ambos estábamos al borde de la locura, y el final estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos, _

_Y entonces la oí repetir una frase: _

"_todo lo que sientes es todo lo que el eva siente"_

_2eso fue lo que ayanami me dijo cuando vi al eva 02 destrozado" _

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

"_y pude descubrir el por que de tu mirada llena de desesperación, _

_Llena de culpa" _

_Trate de contestarle, _

_Pero me fue imposible hacerlo, _

_Sus dedos finos y elegantes se posaron sobre mis labios, para recorrerme con ellos, _

_Paseándolos por mi rostro, por mi cuello, pro mí pecho, _

_Sus labios se enredaron en los míos, _

_Su lengua exploro con la mía sensaciones que jamás antes habíamos compartido, _

_Mis manos se enredaron en su torso, sujetándola fuerte, _

_Era imposible para mí resistirme a sus caprichos, aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando en este instante, _

_Aunque el caos estuviera a punto de invadirnos, aunque la locura ya no esperara a hacerse notar, no importaba, _

_Éramos solo ella y yo, dos mitades de una misma alma, _

_Dos marionetas que fueron usadas para un juego macabro, _

_Dos niños inocentes que vieron la muerte de frente, _

_Dos animales de destrucción, _

_Dos dioses del terror, _

_Éramos solo ella y yo, _

……_._

_Everything i can´t be is ever__ything you should be--_


	4. Chapter 4:something s wrong

Sus dedos suavemente se deslizaron con suma delicadeza por debajo de mi ropa,

_Sus dedos suavemente se deslizaron con suma delicadeza por debajo de mi ropa, _

_Se mordía los labios, divertida, _

_Y esbozaba una sonrisa picarona, _

_Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a bajar, cuando tocaron la hebilla de mi cinturón la detuve tomándola de las muñecas, _

_Me incorpore, mirándola de frente, como suplicándome, _

_Como si no fuera a existir otra oportunidad de conocernos así, de explorarnos así, _

_Tiré de sus muñecas suavemente y la bese enredando mi mano libre en su mejilla para sujetar su nuca, _

_Sus labios comenzaron a moverse en los míos, su lengua jugueteaba dentro de mi boca, provocando sensaciones extrañas en todo mi cuerpo; _

_Escalofríos, temblores y esta extraña sensación de presión en mi estomago, _

_Sus caricias, la elegancia en como me tocaba, _

_En como se guiaba, en como exploraba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado y elegancia, _

_La ceñí por la cintura apretándola más contra mi cuerpo,_

_Mis manos dibujaron a la luz de la luna su silueta, _

_Mis labios se enredaron en ese cuello exquisito, que tantas veces me dio abrigo, para luego seguir con la mirada las curvas de sus no tan prominentes pero perfectos senos, _

_Me recosté contra su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba con cada caricia, _

_Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, se hundieron en mi espalda con desesperación, _

_Lentamente nos despojamos de nuestros vestidos, _

_Lentamente nos miramos, nos tocamos dulcemente, sin ninguna prisa, _

_Y el tiempo parecía detenerse un instante y regalarnos la eternidad de un segundo, _

_Para hacer de este íntimo encuentro el más especial de todos, _

_Su mano cayó sobre mi pecho, y buscando mis labios nos enredamos en una eterna danza de caricias y suspiros, _

_Me separe de ella un momento y sujetándola por ambas muñecas nos miramos, _

_Éramos unos verdaderos inexpertos en el tema, pero nos las habíamos arreglado bastante bien hasta el momento, _

_Cuando me di cuenta ella se había entregado totalmente, sus piernas una a cada costado mío, y pensé" en realidad esta haciendo esto?" _

_Había descubierto tantas cosas sobre ella, sobre nosotros en tan poco tiempo y gracias a la ausencia de misato, _

_Tantas cosas que de alguna otra forma nos acercaron, _

_Rompimos esa gran barrera que nos separaba dándonos cuenta lo fácil que fue derribarla, lo delgada que era, _

_No quise que acabara, _

_Enredo sus piernas a mi torso sacándome de mis pensamientos, _

_Le sonreí, y besando su frente le susurre " you´ll never be so alone" _

"_not if i can prevent it" _

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se derramaron, _

_Solté sus manos y las enredo en mi cuello atrayéndome más contra ella, _

_Su corazón se agito, lo sentía palpitar cada vez con mas fuerza, _

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado cuando presione mis caderas contra las suyas, cuando nuestro encuentro se consumaba, _

_No podía cerrar los ojos, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de mirarla y verme en sus ojos, _

_Oírla decir mi nombre con vehemencia, sentirla mía, solo mía, _

_Sentía sus dedos hundiéndose en mi espalda, como deseando desgarrarme la piel, _

_Y la luna fue nuestro testigo, _

_Caí rendido entre sus brazos, ambos temblando, ambos hundiéndonos en este mar de cabellos, piernas, manos, ojos y labios, _

_Bese sus labios enlazando su mano con la mía, apretándola fuerte, _

"_now she´s mine" _

_Pense, _

_Jamás imagine que me la arrebatar__ían, _

_Jamás pensé que la tendría tan poco tiempo, es un mundo macabro, _

_Injusto y cruel, _

_Al cabo de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidos, _

_Y horas mas tarde desperté precipitadamente, _

_No recuerdo exactamente la hora, solo recuerdo que tome una ducha y me vestí, _

_Volvía verla, pero ya se había levantado cambiado de ropa y bañado, como yo… _

_Fuimos a la cocina,_

_Le prepare algo de comer, _

_Mientras cuidaba la sopa ella enredo sus brazos en mi cintura, gire la cabeza y nos besamos, _

_Me sentía realmente como un adulto, _

_Luego, _

_Nos sentamos y vimos TV, _

_Cuando se hizo más tarde, nos miramos camino a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, entro a su habitación dejándome solo, toque su puerta, y apenas la vi aparecer tome su mano y tirando de ella la metí a mi habitación, _

_Me miro sorprendida, _

_Y le dije que no debíamos evitarnos, no había razón por la cual no pudiéramos dormir juntos, _

_Vi sus mejillas sonrojarse ante mis palabras, _

_Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación por su piyamas, _

_Se recostó a mi lado dándome la espalda y yo me acerque a abrazarla, y acto seguido ella volteo para enredar su boca en la mía, _

_Tomo mis manos que enlazaban su cintura con firmeza, _

_Y me dio las buenas noches, _

_Y pude cerrar los ojos sin miedo a nada,_

_Pues nada me atormento esa noche, ni el recuerdo de mi madre, ni el rechazo de mi padre, ni el eva01, _

_Pero nada puede ser tan perfecto, _

_Nada dura lo que uno quiere que dure, _

_Nada es tan maravilloso como creemos._


	5. Chapter 5:interlude

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos,

_Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, _

_Nos vimos pasar recostados sobre camillas en un estrecho y concurrido pasillo, _

_Sentía mis parpados pesados, _

_Y ese olor a sangre que no quería desaparecer estaba en todas partes, _

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron al vernos pasar, y_

_Su cuerpo, ese que una vez se levanto esplendoroso frente a mis ojos, _

_Ese que se mostró completo, que se dio por entero a mis brazos, yacía frente a mis ojos, y por entre sus vendas ensangrentadas podía ver los desgarros de su piel, _

_Apreté el puño y me maldije por no haber podido hacer nada más por salvarla, _

_Por evitar esta circunstancia, esta escena de terror, _

_Estire la mano para alcanzarla, sus dedos rozaron contra los míos mientras advertí de sus ojos una lagrima caer, y me regalo una sonrisa, _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par y tratando de levantarme voltee a verla antes de desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo, _

_Y sus me buscaron _

_Casi como diciéndome adiós, _

_Y esos ojos que una vez brillaban al encontrarse con los míos se volvieron de un azul pálido y oscuro, _

_Fríos como témpanos de hielo, _

_Sin expresión, _

_Me deshice de las sabanas y caí de la camilla, miles de cables en todo mi cuerpo cayeron al suelo, y corrí hacia ella, _

"_yo le prometí que siempre la protegería!" _

_Casi llegue a la puerta cuando miles de brazos me sujetaron, _

_Me sentí pesado, _

_Y para cuando desperté, estaba en el departamento custodiado por la gente de NERV y misato. _

…………_.._

_Sentí mi cuerpo quemándose, y dolía, _

_No podía ver bien, _

_Pero mientras atravesaba un gran pasillo, lo vi, y el tiempo pareció detenerse, _

_Y el segundo en que nos reconocimos pareció durar una eternidad, _

_Sus ojos oscuros, totalmente abiertos, sorprendidos, fijos en los míos, me atraparon, _

_Sentí como si la vida se me estuviera escapando por todas partes, _

_Era como si miles de espadas me estuvieran apuñalando todo el cuerpo, _

_Jamás deje de mirarlo, _

_Lo vi estirar la mano hacia mí, _

_Quería poder alcanzar su mano, pero solo fue un leve roce, _

_Como pude logre sonreír, al menos me mantiene tranquila el hecho de haberle podido seguir regalando una sonrisa, _

_Sentí un sabor amargo subir por mi garganta, _

_Era el sabor, el sabor a sangre, _

_Y todo se nublo para mí, solo distinguía siluetas, _

_Luces, y después nada, _

_Solo oscuridad, _

……_._

_Misato me miraba preocupada, _

_Hizo que el resto de los agentes se fueran dejándonos solos, _

_Se sentó a mi lado y sin previo aviso me abrazo, la sentí temblar, _

" _y asuka, donde esta?" _

_Misato me miro, y adivine por su mirada que algo malo había sucedido, _

_Entonces recordé cuando nos vimos en ese pasillo, _

_Desesperadamente tome a misato por los hombros y sacudiéndola le pedí que me explicará, _

_Ella nada mas dijo que estaba muy grave, pero que no me permitirían verla hasta que estuviera relativamente fuera de peligro, _

_Leí por su miraba y el tono de su voz que era mentira, _

_Algo me ocultaba, _

_Quise saber que día era, pues lo había olvidado, _

_Y supe entonces que desde aquella fatal batalla, donde asuka, rei y yo casi fuimos derrotados _

_Habían pasado 6 meses, _

_Durante 6 meses estuve en recuperación, hace 6 meses que no sabía nada de asuka, que ella seguía bajo peligro extremo, _

_Maldije mi suerte, _

_Maldije mi suerte por no poder dársela a ella, _

_Debí haber sido yo el que este muriendo, _

_Debí haber sido yo .._

_Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, _

_Mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza y me maldecía frente a misato _

_Le pedí que me dejara solo, pero ella se rehusó, intento abrazarme, pero escape de sus brazos, _

_Y me encerré en la habitación de asuka, _

_La noche se dejo caer rápido, _

_Y ahí estaba yo, _

_Recostado en su cama, su almohada aun tenia impregnado su aroma, _

_Fue aquí donde mi corazón se agito con fuerza, _

_Fue aquí que nos exploramos, fue aquí que dejamos de ser niños, _

_Fue aquí que nos amamos, _

_Fue aquí donde yo le prometí que la cuidaría, _

_Maldición!! _

_Maldición!!! _

_Maldición!!! _

_Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una forma de poder escapar de misato, de poder entrar a NERV y encontrarla, quería verla _

_Necesitaba tanto de ella, de sus caricias, _

_De sus labios dulces, de su risa, de su compañía, _

_Nadie más que ella me comprendía, nadie más que ella sabía de soledad, _

_No me dejes aquí solo, asuka, _

_¿Dónde estas? _

_¿Dónde estas? _

_¿Dónde estas? _

_Volví a recostarme sobre su cama, hasta que me quede dormido, _

_Y soñé con ella, ¿sabes? _

_Y me miraba con sus ojos dulces y cariñosos, _

_Y sonreía ¿sabes? _

_Estábamos en un portaaviones, _

_Como en la primera vez que nos conocimos, _

_Y ella estaba de espaldas a mí, con un vestido amarillo y un sombrero con un listón rosado_

_El viento soplaba exquisitamente, _

_Y cuando la vi voltear, algo en mi ardió con fuerza, era como si quisiera gritar con fuerza su nombre, _

_Y me miraba, _

_Con esos ojos grandes y redondos, tan profundos y calmos a veces, _

_Tan violentos y apasionados, como el mar, _

_Y se reía, _

_Y decía mi nombre y se aferraba a mi brazo, _

_Pero era solo un sueño, _

_Pero no importaba si era real o solo una fantasía, _

_Necesitaba su recuerdo, necesitaba mantenerla cerca de mi corazón, _

_Necesitaba mantener su recuerdo vivo y constante _

_Esa mañana me escabullí y logre entrar a las instalaciones de NERV por un conducto que tiempo atrás utilizamos para llegar a los evas cuando un ángel logro dejarnos sin energía, _

_Camine tratando de reconocer algún pasillo, _

_Como el que cruzamos cuando nos vimos esa vez, pero eran todos similares, _

_Atravesé un pasillo, y al final de este gran pasillo encontré una puerta con su nombre, _

_Entre, _

_Con el corazón en la mano, _

_Y la vi, _

_Estaba de espaldas, miles de tubos, sondas y cables rodeaban su cuerpo, pero era ella, _

_Era su cabello pelirrojo, su piel ligeramente blanca, _

_La llame por su nombre, _

_Y volteo hacia mí en reconocimiento, _

_Sus muñecas estaban vendadas, su cuello también, y ese gesto de tristeza desapareció, _

_Cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos, _

_Me acerque para abrazarla, pero sus labios encontraron los míos con la rapidez de una estrella fugaz, _

_Me separe de ella despacio, no quería herirla, _

_Sin soltar su mano le pregunte que pasaba, _

_Su semblante cambio radicalmente, _

_Y me explico todo, _

_La verdad parecía más cruel que nunca,  
más cruel que haber perdido a nuestras madres de una forma brutal e injusta, _

"_para tu padre no somos mas que cosas, simples marionetas para conseguir su objetivo" _

_Fue lo que me dijo, _

_Fruncí el ceño y entonces oí las palabras más macabras de toda mi vida, _

"_el comandante ikari no ha hecho mas que poner en orden las piezas de un rompecabezas, para crear el juego mas enfermo de todos, _

_Shinji, tu padre jamás supero la muerte de tu madre y en su afán y locura por recuperarla creo un clon, una replica de tu madre" _

"_una replica?" _

"_si, una replica, _

_Porque crees que te sientes tan atraído por ayanami?"_

_Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendido, _

"_rei, rei es el clon de mi madre?" _

"_si!; y ahora, pues bueno, ahora que lograron producir evas en masa, que al parecer son mas poderosos que los prototipos quieren provocar un segundo impacto, todo porque así y solo así tu padre podrá ver a tu madre otra vez, shinji, entiendes la magnitud de la situación? Tenemos que huir, tenemos que escapar, pues si tu no estas no podrá verla, y el mundo no se destruirá, el te necesita a ti y a rei para lograr su objetivo, y esa batalla, esa batalla era solo para provocarte a ti, quería ponerme en peligro solo para que tu rabia se apoderara del eva01, solo para que te descontrolaras, shinji, y yo…. Yo no quiero ver otra vez como te conviertes en un monstruo, yo no quiero ver en tus ojos esa locura desenfrenada" _

_Dijo acariciando mi rostro, _

_Entendí su punto, y lo acepte, _

_Debíamos escapar, pero eso seria aun mas peligroso para ambos, nos cazarían por siempre, _

_Tendríamos que escondernos, _

_Pero estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio por ella._


	6. Chapter 6:scape from disaster

mis queridos seguidores: 

fresquito el sexto capi de my angel have mercy,

espero que la trama vaya tomando algo de forma, porque la verdad es que no se que estoy creando, solo dejo fluir las ideas y mis dedos teclean como jamas antes habian tecleado,

jajaja

ya sin ams que decir y agradecer claro al lector fiel que tengo dj algo trace, ( sorry se me olvida tu nick, perdon?)

kajajaja

un saludillo

y aqui les dejo el capitulin! no les gustara nada el desenlace! ( quien lo pensaría,)

_______________________________my angel have mercy________________________________________

_Nos escabullimos entre las habitaciones, tomados de la mano, la sujetaba fuerte, por miedo a perderla de nuevo, _

_¡ja!, se que parece un sentimiento desesperado, pero, de verdad no quería perder la única cosa que lejos de hacerme mas daño me hacía sonreír, me hacia sentir querido, aceptado, ella realmente podía verme, era la única que sedaba cuenta de mi existencia, y amaba eso de ella, _

_Cruzamos por muchos pasillos, hasta que encontramos a los evas, asuka tiro de mi mano, voltee a verla.. _

"_pasa algo?" dije buscando su cara, que ocultaba bajo sus cabellos, _

_Alzó la vista hacia mi y en un pequeño y dulce susurro me dijo que no quería subirse a la unidad 02, _

_Sonreí, _

"_tu vienes conmigo asuka, _

_Desde este momento no dejaré que te apartes de mi lado" dije acariciando su rostro tratando de reconfortarla, de apartar de su pensamiento ese miedo que la estaba invadiendo. _

_Nos pusimos los trajes y subimos a la unidad 01_

_Solo tendríamos 30 segundos para ir lo más lejos y escapar, _

_La unidad 01 se elevo en el cielo, y corrí lo más rápido que podía, el cordón se rompió y los 30 segundo comenzaron a correr, _

_Teníamos que prácticamente desaparecer, _

_Decidí entonces sumergir el eva, salte al agua, mientras liberaba la capsula para poder salvarnos, _

_Cuando salimos a flote unos metros mas a la orilla dejamos la capsula y nos internamos en el bosque…_

………_._

_Estaba sentada cerca de la fogata que el había hecho para poder secarnos, y me apoye contra una roca, pero el ya no me miraba, _

_Observaba el fuego, como si fuera él el que se estuviera quemando, sabía que en su interior se estaba muriendo, y yo me moría con el, _

_Nos cazarían como animales, nos torturarían hasta desgarrarnos la carne de los huesos, y lo harían enojar, lo harían enfadarse tanto que lograrían su objetivo, _

_Y no puedo permitírselo, no a el, _

_No a el. _

_Sentí algo tibio sobre mis hombros cubriendo mi espalda, shinji se quito el poleron para arroparme, _

_Se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome, _

_Pero de alguna forma su sonrisa no me reconforto, me acerque para apoyarme contra su pecho, no me alejo, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándose en ella, _

_Tome sus manos acariciándolas, pasee mis dedos dibujando la silueta de su cuello, para luego enredar mis manos en su mejilla, _

_Ya había sido suficiente, _

_Había pasado la vida entera viéndolo sufrir, _

_Viéndolo luchar con todas fuerzas, ver como este ideal que creímos era para proteger a los que amábamos destruirse en mil pedazos, para que? Para convertirnos en simples herramientas, marionetas utilizadas para un macabro y enfermo propósito, todos nuestros sueños se hacían añicos, _

_Y se que el piensa que escapar no habría sido la solución, pero, _

_¿Qué es lo que debe hacer una mujer para proteger de la muerte su amor? _

_Yo haría cualquier cosa, escapar si fuera posible hacerlo y es lo que estoy haciendo, _

_No por mí, _

_Sino por el, _

_Por ambos, _

_No quiero ver su rostro sin expresión, _

_No quiero verlo casi volviéndose loco dentro del eva 01, no quiero ver sus ojos llamear con maldad, _

_No quiero oír sus gritos de terror llamándome, no quiero ver su desesperación sus ojos desorbitados en lágrimas sin control. _

_Me separo de el un momento, una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, me mira con esos ojitos de perro, y me pregunta que sucede, _

_Negó con la cabeza, _

_Y simplemente me acurruco entre sus brazos, _

_Apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón, _

_Al menos aún me queda esto, _

_Que me hace sonreír de vez en cuando, _

_Entonces comenzó a llover, corrimos colina arriba y encontramos una pequeña cueva abandonada, shinji volvió a encender una fogata, pero esta vez estábamos totalmente empapados, nos miramos temblando de frío y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, _

_No supe como, ni porque me reía, pero fue reconfortante saber que aun podíamos sentirnos felices, pesé a toda la destrucción que estaría por masacrar al mundo.._

_Mientras shinji buscaba algunos leños secos, recorrí la cueva buscando algo con que cubrirnos, _

_Encontré algunas pieles al fondo y mantas secas que servirían al menos para cubrir la entrada de la cueva y mantenernos calientes, _

_Nos sentamos nuevamente, shinji se quito el traje de piloto y saco de su bolso ropa seca, estiro la mano hacia mi entregándome algunas prendas que traía de casa, _

_Me sentí sonrojar, _

_Era la primera vez que usaba su ropa, luego dejamos la ropa mojada secando cerca del fuego, me recosté sobre las pieles que había encontrado, el sueño comenzaba a ganarme, _

_Cuando shinji se recostó a mi lado y rodeándome con sus brazos me dio las buenas noches, _

_Se acerco a mi rostro y sus labios rozaron cuidadosamente los míos presionándolos levemente, así nos quedamos dormidos, _

……_.._

_Abrí los ojos, el fuego se había apagado y cuando me di cuenta recordé que habíamos escapado, _

_Voltee a ver a mi lado y ahí estaba, tan placidamente dormida y tranquila que parecía un verdadero ángel, entonces advertí en su pecho semidesnudo una marca,_

_Me acerque a verla más de cerca, _

_Y para mi horror y sorpresa era una terrible cicatriz, quise llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, no correspondía debía ser fuerte para ambos, _

_Y bese aquella cicatriz, _

_Despertándola, _

_Me miro algo sorprendida y cubriendo la cicatriz no quiso mirarme, _

_Sabía que sentía vergüenza, sabía que aún le dolía. _

"_por que no me lo dijiste?" _

_Dije mirándola _

"_shinji, no quiero hablar de eso ahora esta bien?" _

_¡Rayos! Otra vez había hecho algo mal, asentí con la cabeza y besando su frente me levante, _

_Esa tarde caminamos kilómetros y kilómetros bajo los árboles en medio del bosque, no sabía para donde íbamos, _

_No quería saberlo tampoco, solo quería seguir adelante, quería creer que me alejaba de ese destino cruel que me deparaba regresar a las manos de mi padre, _

_No quería saber que en vez de salvar al mundo lo estaba preparando para la destrucción, _

_Así pasaron los días, las semanas y no se si meses,_

_Pero al menos para mí ya no existía el tiempo, ni las fechas, _

_Éramos solo nosotros, dos vagabundos recorriendo la tierra, escondiéndonos en el bosque, _

_Evitábamos todas las pequeñas ciudades y aldeas, sabíamos que nos estaban buscando, pues constantemente oíamos el batir de las hélices de los helicópteros, las amenazas, las promesas de vida, e incluso utilizaron a nuestros amigos como carnada para _

_Atraparnos, pero nada funciono,_

_E incluso misato nos había dado la espalda,_

_Estábamos completamente solos, _

_Esa noche, asuka se comporto de manera muy extraña y no me sorprendió sus razones me eran conocidas, _

_No quería que la toque, no quería que estuviera cerca de ella, y se lo dije, _

"_no me importan cuantas cicatrices tengas, _

_Asuka, no es pretexto para alejarme" _

_La vi llorar desconsoladamente, _

" _tu no sabes lo que es, _

_Que te duelan todos los días, _

_Tu no sabes lo que es ver tu reflejo en el agua y sentirte destrozada" _

_Sus palabras me mataban, _

_Había sido mi culpa, _

_Yo había provocado eso, _

"_lo siento" _

_Dije sin mirarla, _

"_me mantendré alejado de ti, si es lo que quieres" _

_Y así lo hice, _

_Es absurdo, habíamos escapado y ahora teníamos problemas de comunicación, _

_Intente lo más que pude no perturbarla, _

_No tocarla, _

_Solo me quedaba mirándola, _

_Verla comer, verla ir al río por agua, _

_Verla dormir y cariñosamente arroparse con sus brazos, _

_Quería poder ser yo el que la abrazara mientras dormía, pero ella me había prohibido acercarme, _

_Una tarde, _

_Mientras dormíamos, el frió se colaba por entre mis huesos, abrí los ojos y la í, sus dientes castañeaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo, _

_El viento soplaba fuerte y sin piedad, ya era suficiente, _

_No podía seguir así, _

_Me levante y me acerque a ella, la ceñí de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo para darle algo de calor, ella grito empujándome, lanzándome contra la pared de la cueva, _

"_¿Qué haces?" _

_Fue lo que me dijo, _

_Aun temblando por el frió, _

"_quería darte algo de calor, asuka puedes dejar de lado eso que te avergüenza, a mi no me importa" la verdad es que si me importaba, me sentía culpable, _

_Ella simplemente _

_Miro hacia otro lado, _

"_por dios asuka, ya basta de tonterías, te comportas como una niña" _

_Ese fue mi error, otra vez había metido la pata, _

_Otra vez la había herido, me miro, _

_Arrugando los ojos y llorando, _

_No era mi intención, pero algo debía hacer para que se diera cuenta _

_De _

_Lo absurda que eran sus razones para mantenerme lejos, _

_La deje sola, _

_Jamás la toque mientras seguimos en el bosque, la vi caer mil veces y me odie por no ayudarla, pero esta era la manera de mostrarle que no tenía por que sentirse así por mi, _

_Esa tarde, subíamos una gran montaña, _

_Estábamos llegando a la cumbre cuando ella resbalo, _

_Estire la mano para alcanzarla, pero ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado, _

"_no seas terca, si no tomas mi mano caerás" _

"_no me importa" _

_Me odie y la odie por sus palabras, _

_Estaba siendo malcriada y sabía que sufría, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tomar su mano, sin mirarla con cariño, sin sentirla pegarse a mi espalda cuando tenia frió? Mucho tiempo había pasado, _

_Me miro mordiéndose los labios, _

_Mientras trataba de no caer al vació, _

_Entonces la vi llorar, _

"_pero que??'….asuka?" _

" _perdón!!, esta bien?, no quise… no quise" _

_Trataba de explicarse, pero ya la veía_

_Caer, rápidamente tome su mano y tire de ella subiéndola conmigo, _

_La rodee con mis brazos sin soltarla, _

_Y por un instante creí que había olvidado como era tenerla así entre mis brazos, tan cerca,_

_Y recordé su aroma, y la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, _

_La sentí sollozar, _

_Me separe de ella sujetándola por los hombros, _

"_¿Por qué lloras?" dije borrando sus lagrimas, _

"_gomene" me dijo con una voz dulce y entrecortada por la pena, _

_Una sonrisa curvo mis labios, _

"_tonta" dije volviendo a abrazarla, _

"_quiero que me muestres eso que tanto miedo te da que vea" _

_La sentí tensarse en mis brazos, _

"_shinji" _

"_no quiero que temas, no quiero verte sufrir así" _

_Sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda apretándose fuerte, lo interprete como un sí, _

_En nuestro camino encontramos una pequeña cabaña abandonada, _

_Esa noche si tuvimos un techo, _

_Prendimos fuego en la chimenea, _

_Y así nos quedamos, _

_Mirándonos como verdaderos idiotas, _

……_._

_La noche corrió sin prisa, shinji estaba de espaldas frente al fuego, y tenía razón, fui una idiota, pero la incertidumbre de saber si me seguiría amando con este cuerpo destrozado, _

_Lleno de cicatrices, de heridas que aun no sanan del todo, _

_Abrí los ojos, _

_Y ahí estaba frente a mí, con sus manos a mí alrededor, sujetándome fuerte, como si en verdad estuviera reteniéndome de caer, _

_Por que estaba cayendo, _

"_tranquila, no pasa nada, no intentare nada te lo prometo" _

_Sus palabras me aliviaron, _

_Pero no quería eso, _

_Quería que me amara que de verdad estuviera a mi lado, _

_Se fue separando de mí, _

_Se fue alejando, _

_Y me invadió el miedo, _

_Tire de sus ropas, _

_Y lo abrace, _

"_no te vayas; dijiste que estarías conmigo" _

_Sentí sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor cuidadosamente, _

_Sabía de mis heridas, no quería hacerme daño. _

_Que tonta fui. _

……_._

_Me miro con sus ojos grandes y redondos, _

_Brillantes, _

_Acaricie su rostro, su cuello y cuidadosamente desabotone su camisa, pero me detuvo, _

"_no quiero que me tengas miedo shinji" _

_Sonreí y besándola le dije _

" _como podría tenerte miedo asuka?, eres mi ángel" _

_Desabotone su camisa, _

_Con mucho cuidado advirtiendo en sus ojos un gesto de temor, _

_De vergüenza, _

_Era la primera vez que la veía tímida a mostrarme su cuerpo,_

_Y me pareció algo encantador, _

_Y lo vi, _

_Ahí estaban esas mil y una cicatriz, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba la evidencia, la consecuencia de mis actos, _

_Dibuje con los dedos su herida más grande, que dividía su cuerpo en dos, _

_Por entre sus senos y terminando en su ombligo, _

_Bese cada una de sus cicatrices, era mi manera de pedirle perdón, _

_Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, _

_Para atraerme hacia ella_

"_you´ve nothing to be afra__id of"_

_Nuestros labios se encontraron co__n la furia de mil volcanes, _

_Sentí su cuerpo arquearse ante mi tacto, _

_Me quede mirándola por varios minutos, saboreando su belleza, _

_Su vergüenza, _

_Mis dedos se enredaron en los suyos y los lleve a mi espalda, _

_Nos miramos, _

_Nos miramos como nunca antes nos habíamos mirado, _

_Sus ojos brillando contra los míos, _

_Sentí su cuerpo contraerse contra el mió, sus dedos hundirse en mi espalda, _

_Su rostro sonrojándose ante cada accionar de mi cuerpo, _

_Entonces con una de sus manos recorrió mi espalda hasta mi hombro, sentí un escalofrió exquisito, _

_La sentí haciendo más presión con su cuerpo, era mía, _

_Era solo mía, _

_Estaba ahí en mis brazos, entregándose, _

_Hasta__ que caímos rendidos uno sobre el otro, regocijados en pasión, _

_No pensé que esa sería la última vez que la tendría, _

_No imagine que macabro escenario se había preparado para nosotros, que terrible trampa nos jugaría el destino, _

_Y me odie por eso, _

_Tal vez no lo recordaría, _

_Pero me odie por eso, _

_Por haberle hecho creer que en mis brazos estaría a salvo, _

_Por que la verdad era mucho más cruel, _

_La verdad es que jamás debió haber aceptado ser piloto del eva 02, _

_Jamás debí volver pensando que mi padre entraría en razón, _

_Jamás debí haber confiado en esa persona que parecía tan gentil, _

_Y que escondía en su mirada bondadosa una terrible verdad, _

_Me odie por se confiado, me odie por confiar, _

_Y destruí, _

_Y lloré, _

_Y ame, _

_Y maté. _


	7. Chapter 7 : the beginning of the end

Sus lágrimas

_Sus lágrimas _

_Se mezclaron con la sangre _

_Que corría sin detenerse por todo su cuerpo, _

_Ahí estaba colgando desde lo alto como una verdadera diosa del olimpo, _

_Sus brazos caían a sus costados como si un abrazo le hubiese sido brutalmente arrebatado, _

_La miré así como mira alguien que ya se ha vuelto completamente loco, _

_La llame por su nombre, pero ella jamás respondió, seguía con la vista clavada en el cielo, _

_Ese cielo oscurecido por la maldad, _

_Ese cielo que nos vio crecer, que nos vio amarnos, _

_Y que ahora de a poco me esta matando, _

_¿Por qué?_

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué?_

_Creí que era mi amigo, creí que así como yo quería seguir viviendo, _

_Me equivoque, _

"_¡¡misato!"_

_Me tape los oídos con las manos, _

_Cayendo desconsolado al suelo, _

_Vomitando palabras que no tenían ningún sentido, _

_Sentía como ese sabor amargo, como esa bilis recorría mi garganta, _

_No podía soportarlo más, _

_Tenía razón, _

_Tal vez nuestros caminos jamás debieron cruzarse, _

_Tal vez,_

_Jamás debimos mostrar nuestros sentimientos, así no sería tan doloroso esto, _

_¡Dios mió, pero que rayos estoy diciendo! _

_Mírala ahí esta, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, _

_La mujer que amas, _

_¡oh por dios! _

_Soy un maldito demonio, _

_Un monstruo, _

"_perdóname asuka" _

_Porque tenemos que sufrir tanto, _

_¿Es que solo nos quedaran esos minutos y esas horas de amor, y no los días, ni los meses , ni los años por delante para disfrutar nuestro amor?_

"_debes acabar con todo esto" _

_Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, _

_Voltee y ahí estaba el eva 01 imponente criatura, _

_Repugnante intento de humano, _

_Sin sentimientos, _

_Mi yo de destrucción, _

_La vi desde la cabina del eva, tan serena, _

_Su piel blanquecina, suave como la seda, delicada como una pieza de porcelana, _

_Cubierta de un rojo carmesí, _

_Sus cicatrices, _

_Y el recuerdo de nuestras noches juntos ataco mi cabeza, _

_Perturbándome, _

_No quise verla más, me asesinaba verla así y n o poder hacer nada, no poder tomarla y desaparecer, _

_No era tan fácil, _

_Tu ve que luchar, _

_A mí alrededor, volaban los evas producidos en masa, me atacaron, _

_No hice nada, _

_Entonces me forzaron a hacerlo, _

_Me forzaron destruir _

_Y ¿Cómo? _

_De la peor manera que alguien se pudiera imaginar_

_Si nosotros los pilotos de los evangelions éramos solo marionetas, para ellos asuka era lo mismo, _

_Hacerle daño significaba activar mi rabia, mi demonio interno, _

_Mi ser animal y primitivo, _

_La vara de longuimus cayó del cielo y atravesó el cuerpo de mi querida asuka abriéndose paso fácilmente a través de la cicatriz en su pecho, desgarrando su carne, _

_Sus huesos, _

_La vi arquearse de dolor, _

_Oí sus gritos de terror, vi sus lágrimas mezclarse con la sangre, vi sus labios volverse morados, su piel volverse pálida, _

_Me volví loco, _

_Todo para mí después de eso fue oscuridad, _

_El eva 01 había despertado, _

………_._

_Todo era basto y profundo silencio, _

_Y el cielo estaba ahí para mí, _

_Tan inmensamente grande, se teñía de un matiz rojizo, _

_Y a lo lejos podía oír una voz, llamándome _

_Pero era tan distante que apenas y podía escucharla, _

_Sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, _

_Me sentía feliz, _

_Entonces ¿Por qué lloraba? _

_No supe como explicarlo, _

_Entonces vi el eva 01 frente a mi, y el recuerdo de shinji, nuestros recuerdos aparecieron frescos en mi memoria, _

_Las risas, _

_Las miradas, _

_Los besos, _

_Las caricias, _

_Esas largas noches viendo televisión juntos,_

_Esas largas tardes en las salas de clases sin prestar atención, _

_No duro, _

_El eva01 me da miedo, _

_Es diferente a la unidad 02 e incluso a la unidad 00, _

_Hay algo en ese eva que es diferente,_

_Es el único que se ha movido aun sin piloto dentro de la cabina, _

_Es como si tuviera vida propia, _

_Volví la vista hacia el cielo, _

_Y la imagen se vio perturbada por esa esplendorosa arma letal, _

_La vara de longuimus se precipito sobre mi cuerpo, sentí como mi piel se habría, como se rompían mis huesos, _

_Como se desgarraba mi piel, _

_Como tan fácilmente se habría la cicatriz de mi pecho, _

_Y ahí lo entendí, _

_Jamás, nos habríamos salvado, _

_Era un mal necesario, _

_Cerré los ojos, _

_Estaba muy cansada, _

"_gomenene…shinji-kun" _

_No podré cumplir la promesa que un día te hice, _

_No podré quedarme a hacerte compañía, _

……_._

_Del torso del eva 01 se expandieron unas alas amarillas, y un grito animal se oyó en todo el mundo, _

_Y todo ardió, _

_Y entonces la vi, era mi madre, _

_Me dijo que yo podía crear un mundo nuevo, _

_Como yo quisiera, o crear un mundo donde no existiera un yo (shinji), sino que podría nacer siendo otra persona, _

_No sabía que hacer, _

_Todo era yo, _

_Todo era yo, _

_Podía escoger quedarme en esta nada, en medio del caos, _

_Y ahí estaba ella, mirándome sonriéndome, esperándome, _

_Aquí podríamos ser la eternidad, _

_Pero era solo caos, _

_Y estaría inmerso en constantes dudas y remordimientos, _

_Escogí la vida, _

_Elegí volver a empezar, _

_El mundo se detuvo, _

_Ahí estaba frente a mí con la vara de longuimus destruyendo su pequeño cuerpo, _

_La mire un momento _

_Recordando cada instante que pase con ella, deseando que no lo olvidara, _

_Acaricie su rostro, frío, _

_Pálido, _

_Tome la vara con ambas manos y la saque, _

_La rodee con mis brazos, _

_Y antes de que nos destruyéramos junto con le mundo para volver a empezar, _

"_aishitteru…asuka" _

_Le susurre, sin importar si ya era tarde, _

_Solo esperaba que pudiéramos rehacernos, _

_En ese nuevo despertar,_

_Y todo desapareció…_

_Primero fue un vasto silencio, _

_Y el mundo ardió consumiéndose, _

_Y luego _

_Todo volvió a renacer,_

_Todo volvió a su origen, _

_El cielo volvió a ser azul, el sol volvió a brillar, _

…………

_Abrió los ojos, _

_Volteo para levantarse, _

_Y una sonrisa curvó sus labios,_

_A su lado yacía dormida asuka, _

…………

_Wonderful days are comino soon…_

_The end?? Not yet, _

_Just wait and see...._

_Nothing is to good to end up like this _


	8. Chapter 8: wonderfuldays

Cuando abrí los ojos el estaba a mi lado, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de mi,

_Cuando abrí los ojos el estaba a mi lado, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de mi, _

_Su aliento quemándome con locura, _

_Y por primera vez en la vida no tenía la certeza de mirar hacia el pasado, _

_Porque no había pasado, no para nosotros, _

_Y por primera vez en la vida lo vi dormir sin preocupaciones, sin el temor constante de ser atacado por esas macabras pesadillas, _

_Me apreté mas contra su pecho, tomando sus manos para enredarlos en mi cintura, _

_Lo sentí moverse inquieto entre las sabanas, _

_Mientras acomodaba su rostro sobre mi cuello, _

_No había más que esto, _

_Un par de horas más tarde nos levantamos, _

_Abrió sus ojos, y con un beso nos saludamos, _

_Mientras preparaba el desayuno yo tomaba un baño, _

_Era nuestro último año en la preparatoria, _

_Pero era el primer año sin los evangelions, sin Ángeles, sin NERV, _

_Nos sentamos, mientras el veía la televisión y se concentraba en acabarse las tostadas y el café, _

_Ahora había dos habitaciones vacías, _

_Shinji mudo mis cosas a su habitación, que era la mas grande de todas, _

_Y la habitación que una vez correspondió a misato, estaba vacía, _

_Ella no estaba, _

_Hacía algunos meses que no sabíamos nada de ella, _

_Pero al parecer para shinji ese era un tema inconcluso, _

_Uno del cual me estaba prohibido hablar, _

_Ordenamos nuestros bolsos y nos subimos al ascensor, _

_Sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos e inquietudes, _

_Tal vez shinji así como yo trataba de pensar que rama escoger para entrar a la universidad, _

_O tal vez, pensaba en su madre, _

_Y en su padre, _

_Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en las puertas de la preparatoria, _

_Entramos al salón, _

_Y las burlas y risas resonaron por todo el lugar, _

_Ambos nos miramos algo sonrojados, y reímos con el resto, _

_Era _

_Algo con lo que debíamos aprender a lidiar, _

_Pero era algo que me hacía feliz constantemente, _

_Siempre aparecía con alguna idea loca y descabellada, _

_Su mente estaba tan llena de sueños, _

_Sueños que deseaba completar a mi lado, _

_El verano se acercaba, _

_Solo faltaba una semana para acabar las clases, _

_Y su mente se mantenía fresca aún bajo el peso de los exámenes finales, _

_El salón preparo una acampada fuera de la ciudad, shinji quería llevarme, quería ir de viaje, quería visitar tantos lugares conmigo, _

_Sentí ganas de llorar, _

_Los ojos de shinji me encontraron pensando estas cosas, _

_Me miraba con esos ojos tan gentiles, tan bondadosos, _

_Tan puros, _

_Y llenos de amor, _

"_pasa algo?" _

_Dijo de pronto acercándose, _

_Se arrodillo posando sus manos sobre mis piernas en la silla, _

_Lo miré, _

_Y sin previo aviso lo abrace, _

"_arigatou…" _

_Le susurre al oído, _

"_he?" _

_Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, _

"_gracias por estar a mi lado" _

_Su semblante se suavizo, y acariciando mí mejilla volvió a su pupitre, _

………_._

_La vi sonreír en la clase de natación, su felicidad era mi tranquilidad, _

_Teníamos tantos planes juntos, _

_Tantos sueños esperando a ser realizados, _

_Los días se volvieron soles, _

_Amo en ella esos colores llenos de vida, _

_Su rostro rozagante de sonrisas, era una atleta formidable, _

_Y esa mirada que era mía, _

_Que solo yo conocía, _

_La tarde se dejo caer y junto a nuestros amigos caminamos a casa, _

_Entonces nos encontramos a rei, estaba estudiando en la preparatoria que estaba cerca de la nuestra, _

_Su cabello había crecido descomunalmente dándole un aire más juvenil y se veía menos inexpresiva, _

_Nos sonrió a lo lejos, _

_Y esa sonrisa provoco en mí _

_Una sensación extraña, pero familiar, _

_Era como mi madre en todo sentido, _

_Y verla me agrado, _

_Sus ojos ya no eran tristes, _

_Eran brillantes y alegres, _

_Fu entonces que supimos su razón, el por que de estar tan feliz, touji apareció tomándola de la mano, sin percatarse de nuestra evidente presencia, _

_Cuando volteo a vernos, _

_Sonrió y agitando la mano en el aire nos saludaba, _

_Seguimos nuestro camino, y luego de despedirnos de kensuke a las afueras de casa, nos volvimos unos ermitaños, _

_Azuka preparo la cena, y luego nos quedamos en nuestra habitación, viendo TV recostados sobre la cama, mientras ella terminaba algunos informes que debía entregar, _

_Estaba boca abajo, sus piernas se agitaban al ritmo de la música que escuchaba con el ipod que hacía un tiempo le regale, _

_Me gustaba esa intimidad que teníamos, _

_Me sentía cómodo a su lado, _

_Me dedique a observarla detenidamente, mientras estudiaba, _

_Sus piernas largas que jugaban al compás de la música, llevaba una polera amarilla que cubría solo hasta su cintura, y un diminuto short de color azul oscuro, _

_Me encantaba hacerla sentir cómoda, _

_Acaricie su muslo, provocándole cosquillas, _

_Volteo riéndose y refunfuñando que tenía que estudiar, que no la desconcentrara, _

_Puse una pequeña lámpara frente a ella, para que pudiera ver mejor, y apague la televisión, _

_Fui al baño, _

_Y me acosté dándole la espalda, _

_Al cabo de unas horas, la sentí moverse, _

_Abrí los ojos, _

_Y voltee a verla, _

_Yacía a mi lado totalmente destapada, su polera dejaba ver su vientre, y el nacimiento de sus senos, _

_La cubrí con las sabanas, _

_Entonces sujeto de mi brazo y tirando de el me precipite sobre ella, _

"_mas cerca"_

_Fue lo que dijo, _

_Sonreí y la rodee con mis brazos, _

_La arrulle entre mis brazos, y besando su frente nos quedamos dormidos, _

_Eran días normales, _

_No había que escapar de nada, _

_No había nada por que temer, _

_La vida ya no era cruel, _

_La vida sonreía para nosotros y para los que nos rodeaban ¡! _


	9. Chapter 9: doubts

_Pese a ser los mejores días de mi vida, _

_Había algo que inquietaba mi corazón con fuerza, _

_Y era ese sentimiento de no poder defenderme contra nada,_

_Esa extraña sensación de que llegara otra vez el día de escapar de nuevo, _

_De volver a sentirme débil, indefenso frente al resto, _

_Como si no existiera una barrera que me protegiera del mundo, pero estando con ella sentía que juntos podíamos vencer cualquier cosa, _

_Que aunque ni ella ni yo supiéramos como defendernos del resto, si estábamos juntos, podríamos construir nuestra propia barrera, _

_Voltee a mirarla, apoyando mi cara contra mi mano y el codo contra el pupitre, _

_En realidad era hermosa, _

_Ajena a los pensamientos del resto, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, sumida quien sabe en que duda, con la mirada perdida en un lugar que me era imposible encontrar, _

_En realidad era hermosa, su cabellos pelirrojo largo y ondulante, su piel rosada tenue como un pétalo de cerezo, tersa, suave al tacto, y sus bien dibujados labios, sonrosados, _

_Dulces, _

_Sus movimientos agraciados a veces, torpes y bruscos otras me encantaban.._

_Y_

_Pese a sus constantes cambios de humor, y esa tan extravagante manera de caminar, altanera, como si fuera lo mejor de lo mejor, como si nadie pudiera vencerla,_

_Y parecía más fuerte que cualquiera, _

_Pero nadie más que yo y ella sabíamos la verdad, _

_Y la verdad era que en realidad le temía a la soledad y se refugia en mis brazos todas las noches, _

_Acurrucada entre mis brazos como una niña buscando consuelo en el seno de una madre, _

_Al final, éramos dos cachorros que perdieron a sus madres, dos animalitos indefensos en busca de cobijo y comprensión, _

_En busca de un lugar en donde sentirnos aceptados y queridos, _

_Un lugar al que poder llegar y llamar hogar._

_La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y asuka apareció, la mire desde el balcón, se acerco y me abrazo así sin una razón aparente, _

_Fue entonces que sentí algo humedeciendo mi polera, estaba llorando, me separe de ella tomándola por los hombros para encontrarme con esos ojos envueltos en lágrimas_

" _don´t ever let me alone" _

_Fueron sus palabras, _

_Mientras sentía como apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío, _

"_i´ll__ never let you alone, i´m here to stay" _

_La ceñí por la cintura hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, en la espesura de su cabello pelirrojo, _

_Esa tarde se mantuvo en silencio, _

_Pero era un silencio exquisito que compartimos por primera vez en tanto tiempo, _

_Simplemente nos quedamos ahí, yo apoyado contra la pared frente al balcón y asuka acurrucada en mis brazos, simplemente escuchando los latidos de nuestros corazones, _

_Mirando el cielo, como el sol moría en el horizonte…_

_Baje la mirada para verla, _

_Acaricie su rostro paseando mis dedos dibujando sus labios, su mentón sus ojos, _

_Su cuello, _

_La recosté sobre el futón, _

_Y la cubrí con una manta, _

_Me gustaban los días como estos, _

_Solía agradarme sentir que a alguien si le importaba, _

_Pero de alguna forma _

_También extrañaba ser adulado por mi padre cuando una misión salía bien, extrañaba la sensación de sentirme en casa cada vez que estaba en el eva01, esa sensación, ese calor, como si mi madre estuviera ahí, _

_El eva01 era una forma de mantener vivo su recuerdo, _

_Pero, _

_Muy pocas cosas buenas existían en ese lugar, _

_Eran demasiados secretos…_

……

_Cuando abrí los ojos estaba sola en la habitación de shinji, nuestra habitación, toda mi ropa olía a el,_

_Mire por el balcón y lo vi caminar apurado, perdiéndose en la esquina del edificio, _

_Me vestí rápidamente y lo seguí, _

_Entonces lo vi, frente a una tumba en medio del parque entre unos árboles enormes, _

_Fue entonces que pude leer en la lapida aquel nombre, _

"_misato katsuragi" _

_Shinji sufría en su interior por haberla perdido, _

_Sentí como si mi corazón por un momento se hubiera detenido, _

_Y lo oí sollozar sin temor frente a esa tumba, _

"_dijiste que volverías"_

_Fue lo que oí entre sus sollozos, _

"_mentiste" _

_Me acerque y lo rodee con mis brazos, _

_Y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi agresivo, _

_Fue la primera vez que lo compare con su padre, _

_Era la misma mirada desafiante, fría y calculadora, _

_Caí al suelo, me había empujado, no lo culpo, _

_Yo opte por seguirlo, _

_El pensó que no lo había visto, _

_Pero esos ojos oscuros, se convirtieron en mi extraña obsesión, _

_Por saber, por descubrir que ocultaba en ellos, _

_Que extraña duda aquejaba su corazón, _

_Era la primera vez que todo en el que creía conocer se volvía totalmente desconocido para mi, _

_Pronto ese gesto en su semblante cambio, sus ojos se suavizaron, _

_Dijo mi nombre, sonreí, _

_Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, muchas cosas entre misato y el quedaron inconclusas, _

_Después de todo ella fue como su madre, _

_Ella fue la única que se preocupo por su bienestar _

_¡Rayos! Si que fui entupida, _

_Después de todo, era yo la que lo hacía sufrir, _

_Siempre recordándole lo débil que era, lo torpe, _

_Y éramos iguales, con el solo hecho que el contaba con el apoyo de misato, _

_Y también de kaji, _

_No me hablo, solo camino dirección a casa y yo solo lo seguí, no quise molestarlo, así que lo deje solo en su habitación, _

_Pero estar sola en una pieza vacía ya era pesado para mi, me acostumbre a dormir entre sus brazos, aunque no fuera un hombre todavía, aunque sus brazos fueran delgados como los míos, me gustaba estar entre esos brazos de niño, _

_Me daban una extraña sensación de seguridad, _

_Entre a su habitación, _

_Dormía como si nada le preocupara, _

_Me acurruque a su lado y tomando sus brazos lo hice rodearme la cintura con ellos, _

_Fue entonces que se resistió y me rechazo, _

_Pero me aferre a su polera y le pedí por favor que no me rechazara, _

_Sus ojos parecían dos faroles brillando en la oscuridad, _

_Esbozo una leve sonrisa y me apretó contra su pecho.._

"_i´m sorry… is just that…" _

"_no es necesario que lo digas... __lo entiendo" _

_Al menos eso creí… _

……

_Ella jamás la vio de la forma que yo la miraba, era mucho más que una madre para mí, _

_Aunque me dejará en vergüenza frente a mis compañeros, aunque me reprochara cada vez que erraba en las misiones, _

_Ella era mucho más que una madre, _

_Asuka no la vio cubierta en sangre, agonizando y aún así ella siguió adelante, para que yo siguiera avanzando, _

_No era necesario, _

_No era necesario saber que existía alguien capaz de dar su vida por mí, _

_Capaz de ser mí escudo, _

_Ella había prometido que nos volveríamos a ver, _

_Que volveríamos a casa juntos, _

_Nada de eso era verdad, _

_Porque la verdad es obviamente más cruel, _

_Ella murió, _

_Me dejo solo, _

_Y gracias a kaji pude saber donde estaba su cuerpo, _

_Solo el y yo la visitamos de vez en cuando, _

_Pero ahora solo el se quedo solo, _

_Y yo tengo a asuka a mi lado, _

_Pero, no era lo mismo, tal vez no era suficiente tenerla en mi vida, tenerla en esta nueva vida, en este nuevo comienzo, en este nuevo mundo, tal vez era necesario sufrir, tal vez era necesario tener algo o alguien por que luchar, y ahora no había nada, _

_No existía peligro, ni una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para seguir existiendo, _

_Quería algo mas, quería poder sentirme realmente vivo, poder sentir una lagrima caer por mi rostro y sentir ese dolor físico por crear un mundo mejor, _

_Pero de eso ya no quedaba nada más que recuerdos que vagamente aparecían en mi cabeza…._

_Otra vez, algo en mi comenzaba a morir….sin que ella lo pudiera notar.._


	10. Chapter 10:rebirth of evangelion

_Sabía que me volvería loco, _

_Que nada para ella y tal vez para todos tendría sentido, _

_Pero a mi parecer, a mi manera de pensarlo y de verlo tenía todo el sentido del mundo, _

_¿Por qué razón vivo? _

_Acaso vivo para sentirme así de vacío, como ahora, _

_No, _

_No puedo permitirme pasar los días así, _

_Es imposible, _

_Me llamaran loco eso lo se, peor quiero correr ese riesgo, todo para volver a sentirme humano, para volver a sentirme VIVO, _

_Kaji fue mi cómplice, y me convertí en eso que tanto odie una vez, me convertí en mi padre, y al fina pude entender su frialdad, su miedo, su objetivo, _

_El simplemente quería ver a mi madre otra vez, así como yo quiero ahora volver a ver a misato, así como ahora yo quiero recuperar la emoción de sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza al enfrentar el peligro, de sentir miedo, tristeza y alegría profundamente mas grandes que ahora, _

_Kaji me enseño aquello que mantuvo en secreto, eso que encontró y que debía haber desaparecido, _

_Y me enseño cosas que creí enterradas en el pasado, _

_El geo-frente_

_Seguía intacto en el mismo lugar, los evas, aunque destruidos, estaban ahí, vi a la unidad 02, y recordé cuando la vi en las fauces de los eva serie, sus entrañas colgaban de su abdomen, sus huesos quebrados hacia fuera, sus ojos fuera de sus cuencas, estaba totalmente desfigurado, todo seguía en su lugar, vacío, _

_Reí irónico, _

_Me matarían, me odiarían por volver nuevamente un infierno el mundo, pero el dolor es necesario en el mundo, ahora lo entiendo, después de tanto tiempo, ahora lo comprendo, _

_Nada se concibe solo con cosas buenas y positivas, _

_Para que exista equilibrio en el mundo debe existir lo bueno y lo malo, _

_Se deben cooperación mutua, _

_En la oficina de mi padre encontré sus proyectos para con la desaparecida seel, _

_Realmente ocultaron de nosotros muchas cosas, _

_Y cuado llegué al ultimo nivel a la Terminal dogma, lo encontré, kaji había encontrado a kaworu, ahí estaba tomando el lugar de lilith en una gran cruz, con los brazos estirados y la cabeza gacha colgando de su cuello, _

_Una vez el me salvó, me comprendió dijo que me amaba, y yo lo amé, lo amé por comprenderme, por estar a mi lado, por verme cuando nadie mas me veía, y ahora volvería a salvarme,_

_Para devolverme la vida, _

_Para ayudarme a recuperar esa humanidad que creo perdida, ahogada en algún lugar de mi corazón, _

_Tengo que enseñarles, _

_Tengo que mostrarle a asuka, _

_Tiene que entender… _

………………

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se acerco a kaworu con Adán en el puño, o por lo menos lo que kaji logro recuperar de él, _

_Los dedos de shinji tocaron el rostro de kaworu, levantándole el mentón, para encontrar esos ojos carmesí mirándolo en un gesto de suplica y reconocimiento, _

"_shinji"_

_Le susurro, _

_Esbozo una leve sonrisa, casi perdida en sus delgados labios, _

_Intento moverse, pero dos enormes clavos en sus palmas se lo negaban, _

_Volvió al vista hacia el " why?" _

_Shinji acaricio su mejilla y rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello se acerco a su oído _

"_once you gave me a reason to keep fighthing, would you give it to me again?" _

_Sus ojos se encontraron de golpe, _

_Kaworu asintió en silencio con la cabeza, _

_Acto seguido los labios de shinji se enredan con los del esclavizado kaworu,_

"_bring me pain, __my gorgeous tabris" _

_Los ojos de kaworu s__e abren de par en par, al oír las palabras de shinji, tan decididas, tan contradictorias a las de antaño, _

_La mano de shinji atrapada dentro del cuerpo de kaworu logro escapar, los ojos del ángel se volvieron de un color azul vivo y brillante, _

_Se deshizo de sus amarras, conservando su forma humana y elevándose en lo alto, _

_De su torso se extendieron dos alas plateadas, _

_Y una voz en la cabeza de shinji le interrogaba _

"_do you really want to __go back?..ikari-kun?" _

_Shinji asintió con la cabeza, _

"_yes, if i can be__ able to see misato and kaworu –san i want to" _

_Los ojos de tabris s__e abrieron de par en par, mientras todo se lleno de luz, _

_Una luz cegadora, _

_Y un canto dulce y esperanzador, _

_Y la voz de kaworu en su cabeza, _

"_eres digno de ser amado shinji, aishitteru…." _

…………

_Abrió los ojos, estaba nuevamente en su habitación, nada parecía haber cambiado, asuka dormía entre sus brazos, acurrucada y sujetándolo fuerte, logro zafarse, y actúo como si todo hubiera sido un sueño…_

_En el instituto era lo mismo, pensó hasta que anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo alumno al salón A, _

_Shinji y asuka estaba expectantes, _

_La puerta se abrió y el corazón de ambos se detuvo al ver a kaworu nagisa hacer su entrada, _

_Shinji sonrío para sus adentros, asuka volvió a recordar aquel terrible pasaje en su vida que intento superar, _

_Su eva siendo controlado por ese ángel, la muerte de su madre, la soledad, el dolor físico y mental al pilotear el eva, no quería revivir esos momentos otra vez,_

_Apretó la mano de shinji, volvió la vista hacia ella, _

_Y noto su descontento, su pesar, _

"_rayos!" pensó, nuevamente la había herido, nuevamente había sido egoísta._

………_.._

_La miré y su semblante cambio para siempre, _

_Tenía esta mirada, como si por dentro estuviera pudriéndose, _

_Como si dentro se hubiera muerto algo, como si la existencia de alguien o algo que reviviera su pasado la estuviera persiguiendo y matándola de a poco, _

_Maldita sea, _

_Otra vez me había equivocado?_

_Solté su mano, _

_Y pareció ser el final de nuestro camino juntos, _

_Le estaba comenzando a hacer daño, _

_Y el mundo volvía a tomar la forma de antes, con ella de testigo, _

_Conmigo como propulsor de ello. _

_Kaworu se sentó cerca de mi pupitre, asuka volvió la vista hacia mi, con esos ojos azules desbordándose en lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, _

_No quise mirarla, _

_No me atrevía si quiera volver a tocarla, le estoy haciendo daño, _

_Fue lo que pensé_

_No quería verla, la verdad es que si, me moría de ganas de verla, de tomar su mano, de perderme en sus ojos, pero no podía hacerlo, no sin sentirme culpable, _

_Esa tarde no nos fuimos juntos, _

_Me quede con kaworu,_

_Y desde la ventana del aula la vi perderse en la calle, _

_Voltee y kaworu estaba ahí, apoyado contra la puerta de salida, _

_Me acerque, y al pasar a su lado lo oí _

"_is it really what you want__?" _

_Lo tome por el mentón y me acerque a el, ya no funcionaba conmigo su aire de superioridad, _

"_that my friend doesn´t matter to you...not yet" _

_Me miro sorprendido, con esos ojos rojos como la sangre, tan extrañamente cautivantes, y sin embargo nada desafiantes para mí, _

_Enrede mi boca con la suya y desaparecí tras el, _

_Reí para mí, aunque por dentro ya comenzará a morirme, _

_Era esto lo que tanto quería, _

_Sentirme desdichado, sentirme vivo, sentir que sufrir era una señal de que estaba vivo, _

_De que respiraba aún, _

_De que seguía siendo humano, _

_Asuka no lo entendería, era demasiado terca, _

_No podía dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos a tabris, los usaría en contra mío, _

_Debía protegerme de el…aunque lo quisiera tanto como el creía. _

………

_Ver a kaworu nagisa entrar por la puerta del salón con el uniforme del instituto me trajo recuerdos del pasado, _

_Creí que esas heridas habían sanado, pero la cicatriz se había vuelto a abrir y sangraba sin parar, _

_Shinji estuvo raro, _

_Su mano soltó la mía y por un momento sentí que se acababa, que algo malo estaba por suceder, _

_No nos vimos en ningún momento, _

_No caminamos juntos de regreso a casa, _

_Me recosté en su cama, nuestra cama aún, _

_Su olor permanecía preso de mis ropas, y me volvía a sentir segura, _

_Hasta que me quede dormida. _

……………_._

_La mire un instante, recostada en mi cama, sujetando con fuerza una polera mía, me conmovió esa imagen, _

_Me senté a su lado, y jugué con algunos cabellos que caían sobre su frente, _

_¿Cómo explicarle, como decir que nos habíamos regresado al escenario del que ella tantas veces quiso escapar? _

_¿Seria capaz de perdonarme?_

_¿Seria capaz de perdonar mi egoísmo? _

_Abrió los ojos y me miro, _

_La respuesta era tan misteriosa e intrigante así como la profundidad y misterio que ocultaban sus ojos al mirarme.. _

………_._


	11. Chapter 11:falling apart

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos como un golpe, como las olas al romper contra las rocas, _

_Me miro con sus ojos grandes y redondos, esos ojos azules profundos como el mar, misteriosos e intrigantes, seductores e inocentes, _

_Asustados, sonrientes.._

_En verdad le estaba haciendo daño,_

_Pero, ella era fuerte, podía superarlo, podía aguantar un poco más, _

_¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?! ¡Soy un maldito egoísta! _

_¡Asuka…me doy asco! _

_Algunos pensaran que estoy loco, que he perdido la cabeza, pero acaso, ¿no es humano errar?, acaso ¿no es humano sentir? _

_¿Buscar?, ¿desear?, ¿RECUPERAR? _

_Quiero recuperar ese sentimiento que perdí aquella vez, cuando todo se volvió confuso, cuando te vi colgar destruida entre las fauces de los eva serie, quiero recuperar ese sentimiento que perdí con ella, quiero volver a sentir su voz al llegar a casa, su calurosa bienvenida, _

_Sus consejos, su protección, sus palabras, su mirada, _

_Su llanto maternal, _

_Lo quiero de vuelta, _

_Quiero de vuelta la sonrisa de rei, sus lágrimas, sus sentimientos, _

_Quiero volver a hacerla sentir humana, quiero que se de cuenta que no esta sola, _

_Quiero tenerte cerca, quiero de vuelta nuestras peleas, nuestra competencia, _

_Tus cambios de humor, tus insultos, _

_Quiero llenarme de vida, _

_Quiero sentirme vivo, _

_Me mira, con ese rostro casi angelical, ¡dios, ella no lo sabe!_

_Esto la matará, _

_Me odiará, _

_No quiero que me odie, _

_Quiero que comprenda,_

_Quiero que siga amándome, que siga acompañándome en esta ola de dolor y angustia _

_Tire de su mano para atraerla hacia mi, se resistió, tenía esta mirada tan llena de tristeza, sabía que le ocultaba algo, _

_Me acerque para besarla, pero volvió el rostro hacia otra parte, _

_Con una mano la obligue a voltear, _

_Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se veía hermosa, _

_Borre sus lágrimas y le susurre algo, me abrazo y enredo sus labios con los míos, _

_No quería perder este sentimiento que se había logrado mantener, _

_Que había sobrevivido pese a todo el dolor, _

_No recordaba como había sido mi primera vez con asuka, hasta esta noche, tal vez por eso después me odio, se sintió usada, pero no era así, _

_Ella entendió todo mal, _

_La ceñí por la cintura abriéndome paso entre sus vestidos, para encontrarme con la suavidad de su piel, de esos senos dulces, blandos, calidos, _

_La sentí mía otra vez, _

_Me sentí yo con ella otra vez, _

_Pero no era suficiente, _

_No, no era suficiente, _

_Se que soy egoísta al pensar solo para mi, al actuar de esta forma solo para mi, _

_Pero no era solo por mí, _

_Era para evitar perderme, para evitar que todos nos perdiéramos, _

_Su boca es dulce, me gusta como me toca, como su cuerpo se acopla con el mío, como nuestros cuerpos solos saben el camino que deben recorrer, como sus manos acarician mi rostro, como sus dedos se hunden en mi espalda, _

_Como su lengua juguetea libremente dentro de la mía.._

_Y no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero perder esa sensación, _

_Por nada en el mundo quiero perderla, _

_Ella es mi eva, _

_Mi compañera eterna, mi amada, mi compañera de vida, _

_Solo quiero ver a misato un poco mas, _

_Solo quiero sentir que estoy en casa, solo quiero que sus brazos me acojan, que me trate como solía hacerlo, como si fuera su hijo, o su hermano, _

_Solo quiero sentir que pertenezco a algo, _

_Que soy parte de alguien, _

_Que soy parte de ella, _

_Sentí algo húmedo correr por mi pecho,_

_Asuka estaba llorando, la mire, _

_Bese su frente, _

"_everything will be alright" _

_Ella muy en el fondo lo sabia, _

_Sabía…_

"_asuka, me doy asco" _

………

_Afuera el viento aulló, y en su habitación, kaworu recorrió sus labios reviviendo el beso que ikari-kun sin miedo ni pudor le había regalado, _

_No estaba entiendo nada, _

_Su lugar en el mundo tampoco era muy claro, _

_Lo único que le daba fuerzas, era saber que shinji lo quería con vida ya su lado … _


	12. Chapter 12:nonesene

_Un gran destello de luz atravesó el cielo abriéndose paso entre las nubes, y cayendo sin compasión contra Tokio-3, los ojos de asuka y rei se abrieron de par en par,_

_Ya había comenzado, _

_Y en esos profundos ojos color azul se cimbro un golpe de dolor, no era posible, no podía estar sucediendo, y estaba sola, shinji había desaparecido, _

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

_Aquella luz blanca traía consigo una llamarada de sufrimiento irracional, _

_No quería volver a recordar y sin embargo lo hacía, recordaba, _

_Recordaba sus gritos de dolor, retorciéndose en la cabina de la unidad 02, con la voz ahogándose en un grito de horror, desbordando en locura, _

_Alguien había traído de regreso a los Ángeles, alguien había cometido un grave error, _

_Sabía que era shinji y sin embargo no quería creerlo, quería, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios, _

_Salio corriendo de la habitación, buscando a shinji, _

_Y lo encontró observando desde una quebrada la imagen de un ángel atacando nuevamente la ciudad, _

_Y una sonrisa incoherente plantada en sus labios, floreciendo cual irónica estupidez,_

………_._

_Dime que no es verdad, dime que no fuiste tú, sabiendo todo el dolor, todo el pesar que trae esto consigo, dime que no lo hiciste tú… _

_Me acerque y lo rodee con mis brazos, sentí sus manos heladas contra mis manos, _

_Volteo a verme, con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios, _

_Con esa mirada iluminada brillando con locura desenfrenada, _

_Esa fue mi respuesta, _

"_¿why?" _

………

_Me pregunta porque, _

_Y o se que responderle, _

_Si ya sabe la respuesta, _

"_because i need to feel that i__´m still human" _

_Sus ojos se abren de par en par, como una flor que esta recién abriéndose a la vida, a la luz del sol, _

_Otra vez había cometido un error, un error fatal, _

_¿Lo entendería? _

_¿Me seguiría amando por esto? _

_Tengo que averiguarlo, _

_Acaricie su rostro, y me acerque a besarla, pero ella me rechazo con violencia, se separo de mi, frunciendo el ceño, arrugando la frente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, _

_Estaba muriendo, había comenzado nuevamente el dolor, _

_Pero me hacía feliz, _

_Es extraño ¿no? _

_Sentirse feliz porque la persona que amas esta sufriendo, _

_Pero me hacía feliz saber que había recuperado ese sentimiento perdido, no quería que ella lo experimentara, pero si era necesario que ella sufriera para yo sentir lo mismo, lo quería, _

_Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, _

_La tome por la muñeca tirando de ella hacia mí, _

_Se resistió, pero la sujete con fuerza, _

_La abrace, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos, _

_Me golpeo el pecho con ambas manos, repitiendo una y otra vez el porque lo había hecho, _

"_i want to see misato" _

_Se detuvo, y me miro, _

………_.._

_No era justo que lo hiciera solo por recuperarla a ella, _

_Acaso no me tenía a mi, acaso yo no soy igual o incluso mas importante que ella?_

"_porqué por ella?"_

_Lo odie, lo odie tanto como lo amaba, _

_Lo odie por destruirnos, por destruirme, _

_Por haberme regresado de nuevo a este escenario macabro, a este lugar terrible, _

_Se había convertido en eso que una vez tanto odio, su padre. _

_Lo mire, _

_Lo mire odiándolo y amándolo, _

_Con esos ojos oscurecido por sentimientos que no lograba entender, _

_Me miro con esos ojos grandes y redondos, _

_Estiro la mano hacia mí, _

_Voltee a mirar hacia otro lado, _

_Entonces oímos un gran estruendo, _

"_it has already begun" _

_Fueron sus palabras, _

_Quede perpleja cuando vi al eva00 entrando en acción,_

_Y la única cosa que se me cruzo por la mente fue rei ayanami, _

_No podía ser ella, _

_No podía ser ella, _

_Como se dejaría manipular otra vez,_

"_it can´t be her" _

_Shinji volteo a verme, y asintiendo con la cabeza "yes it her" _

_Había comenzado, _

_Mi tormento mi destrucción todo por el, _

_No me dejaría consumir, aunque lo quisiera no reobligaría a luchar, _

"_no lo haré… ¡¿me oyes?! No lo haré" _

_Me miro desconcertado, _

_Y desaparecí, _

_No podía verlo a la cara, _

_No podía confrontarlo, _

_No quería creer que el había sido capaz de esto, _

_No de nuevo, _

_No por ella,_

"_tal vez en realidad la ama a ella, tal vez su amor por mi es solo un capricho, un invento" _

_Pensé,_

_No regrese al departamento, _

_Me refugie en el bosque, _

_En la oscuridad y espesura de los árboles,_

_No quería que me encuentre,_

_La verdad es que si quería que me encontrará, _

_Solo para saber si le importaba, _

_Pero no apareció, _

_No me busco, no oí su voz diciendo mi nombre, ni nada, _

_Lo odie, _

_Y me odie a mi misma por haberme enamorado de el,_

_Por necesitarlo tanto, por dejarlo hacer de mi su juguete,_

……

_Kaworu rodeo a asuka con sus brazos, _

_Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos ojos carmesí, había bondad en esa mirada, _

_Había compasión,_

_Se dejo hacer por el,_

_Mientras pasaba el frió, el la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, no era la misma niña temeraria de antes, _

_No, _

_Una sonrisa curvo sus delgados y finos labios, _

_La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su departamento, _

_Algo que compartían era la confusión que shinji creaba en ellos, _

_No sabían que quería, _

_Solo que quería a misato, _

_Pero que gracia tenía traer a los Ángeles de vuelta, _

_Era eso lo que debían descubrir.. _

………

_Sus ojos son inocente a los míos, _

_Su mirada es calida y acogedora, _

_Tranquilizante y calma, _

_Su piel es dulcemente fragante, _

_¿Shinji cambiaste el dolor ante el amor? _

_¿Cambiaste la tranquilidad de tus días con esta mujer por el peligro y la incertidumbre? _

_Es una mujer bella, _

_Integra, de corazón frágil como un cristal, _

……_.._

_Una sonrisa curvo los labios de Tabriz, _

_Había encontrado a alguien más frágil que shinji, _

_Más digan de ser amada, _

_Ahora era ella el personaje débil y tímido, _

_Necesitado de amor, _

_Shinji había perdido su inocencia, _

_Su dulzura, _

_Asuka la había extrañamente recuperado en algún sitio,_

_En algún momento,_

_Y rei, rei había regresado a ser la muñeca, la niña modelo, la marioneta de ikari, _

_Por voluntad propia, _

_Y toji, toji estaba furioso, _

_Sus días de alegría se convirtieron en una lucha constante contra quien una vez considero como amigo, _

_Su deber era ahora salvar a rei, recuperarla a toda costa, _

_Hacerla entrar en razón, hacerla ver las cosas, _

_Hacerla elegir, _

_Asuka abrió los ojos y a su lado prendido a su cintura dormía kaworu, absorto al mundo, _

_Absorto a la batalla que se había librado a las afueras, _

_Asuka lo observo tan sereno,_

_No era el muchacho arrogante y temerario al que ella una vez trato de vencer, _

_Este era un kaworu diferente, _

_Un kaworu que le llamaba profundamente la atención, _

_Un kaworu que la ayudaría a comprender, _

_Que la había rescatado, _

_Que había aparecido, _

_Que la había buscado y encontrado, _

………_._

_La batalla ha comenzado .._


	13. Chapter 13:changing

_Vio en el un muchacho despreocupado del resto, _

_Era el polo completamente opuesto a shinji, no le importaba la condición en la que se encontrara el mundo, _

_Le importaba poco, al menos esa la impresión que a sus ojos daba, dormía tan serenamente, _

_El vivía para el, para nadie mas, _

_En cambio shinji, y su gran búsqueda por aceptación, shinji era ambicioso, y por ende se convirtió en una persona egoísta, era su felicidad, no le había preguntado a nadie, simplemente actúo pensando que su accionar sería respetado y aplaudido por el mundo, y por asuka, _

_Pero estaba equivocado, _

_Pero solo en una cosa, _

_Y ahora, _

_Ahora asuka dudaba, sus sentimientos hacia shinji estaban comenzando a cambiar, pero aún dentro de ella existía ese amor hacia el, ese sentimiento indescriptible que solo se les permite a los humanos, _

_La aparición de kaworu en la vida de asuka marco el comienzo de una nueva etapa, y el deterioro de la predominante, _

_Aunque el mundo estuviera siendo devastado, aunque pareciera que era el final de los tiempos, de la vida, _

_No era cierto, _

_Para crear hay que destruir, _

_Para destruir hay que crear, _

_Y como dicen por ahí las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez, es por algo que kaworu apareció, tal vez, por algo existe esta duda dentro de ella…_

_Kaworu abrió los ojos encontrándose con estos océanos observándolo, se separo de ella liberándola de sus manos, _

_No hubo palabras, _

_Tal vez no eran necesarias, _

_Era un silencio dulce y exquisito, _

_Y compartieron miradas, risas, gestos, _

_Todos en silencio, _

_Absortos al mundo, _

_El enseñándola a asuka a velar por ella misma, a no depender del resto, a que ella si podía ser ella con o sin shinji, _

………

_La busque por todas partes, _

_Pero no estaba, _

_El apartamento estaba vació_

………_.._

_Pero no se había marchado, sus cosas seguían ahí, solo que ella no estaba, _

_Trato de no pensar mucho en ella, _

_Y ese fue su error tal vez, anteponiendo sus deseos antes que ella, posponiéndola por su sueño, por ver a misato, y entones pensó un instante, _

_Tal vez esa era su respuesta, su amor por asuka no se comparaba con misato, su necesidad por misato era más poderosa, mas grande que ella, _

_Una sonrisa macabra curvo sus labios, _

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se convirtió en ese animal en ese monstruo que una vez odio, pero se volvió aun mas poderoso que su padre, se volvió como un dios.. _

……_._

_Ahora ella no querrá participar, _

_La obligare, _

_La atraeré a su trampa, _

_Pilotearas el eva 02 asuka? _

_Así como rei lo ha estado haciendo? _

…_.._

_La imagen de una rei ayanami casi absorbida por entero por el eva 00 era algo espeluznante y enfermo, _

_Shinji había hecho algunas modificaciones a los evas, _

_Ya no existía una cabina, _

_La capsula de inserción al ser conectada se abría dentro liberando al piloto e inmediatamente el cuerpo del eva reaccionaba y miles de tubos, o cordones umbilicales se incrustaban en la carne de la piloto, _

_El dolor era indescriptible, _

_Como ser atravesada mil veces por miles de espadas, y así la piloto era parte integra del eva, _

_Era un juego macabro este que shinji había comenzado, _

_Era una terrible situación, ajena a la que asuka y solo ella podía imaginar, _

_Kaworu sabia algunos detalles, pero _

_Desconocía lo mas importante. _

……_._

_Sus ojos son brillantes, _

_Y parecen gentiles,_

_Creo que me esta gustando este sentimiento…. _

_¿Asuka, quieres ser uno conmigo? _

_Kaworu nagisa…_


	14. Chapter 14:evilness

_Cuando me mira con esos ojos oscurecidos por la locura mi corazón parece detenerse, como congelarse, y me da miedo, _

_Me da miedo, porque hace que desconfié de el, _

_Lo miro buscando algo familiar y no lo encuentro, simplemente desapareció, _

_Siento su mano sobre mi rostro y no siento nada más que miedo y rabia, _

_Y el sonríe, y yo no puedo hacer nada, _

_No puedo hacer nada, no puedo decir no, no puedo gritar que se detenga, _

_Se suponía que el había prometido jamás dejarme sola, _

_Y ahora henos aquí en este escenario, _

_Donde mi corazón seria destrozado sin piedad, _

_Lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, pero ni eso conmovió su corazón, _

_Sus ojos casi desorbitándose frente a mi llenos de terror, llenos de locura, _

_Llenos de irracionalidad, _

_¿Qué le había sucedido? _

_¿Dónde había quedado el joven amable y pasional que una vez conocí? _

_Me vi contra el suelo y frente a la luz de la luna en el apartamento, sin poder moverme, no me lo permitía, _

_Trate mil veces de zafarme ,pero su fuerza era descomunal, _

_Voltee hacia otro lado para no ver su cara, _

_Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo con vehemencia descontrolada, _

_Quería gritar, _

_Peor mi voz en mi garganta se ahogo, _

_Y lloré,_

_Entonces la puerta de la habitación trono al girar, _

_Alguien había llegado, _

_Pero el no se detuvo, _

_Siguió abriéndose paso por entre mis ropas, rajándolas, y sin ningún cuidado, _

_Me tape el rostro con las manos, no quería ver, no quería ver, _

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué? _

_Me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras recordaba sus palabras de amor, sus besos, sus abrazos, _

_Todo eso se había perdido, _

_Todo eso se había desvanecido, _

_Y abrí los ojos, _

_Y cuando los abrí vi su cara, _

_Sus ojos de un rojo carmesí, mirándome con fervor, y shinji ya no estaba, _

_Kaworu se acerco y sin decir una sola palabra me abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos, _

_Lo sentí temblar, _

_Y sin embargo su reacción me alegro, _

_Me hizo feliz. _

………………

_Ikari-kun se había vuelto como un loco, _

_La había atacado, _

_Había atacado a la única persona que sabía, que podía llegar a saber lo que el sentía, _

_Reí por dentro, _

_Reí porque ahora ella sería mía, _

_Ahora era mi juguete, ahora ambos serian mis marionetas, _

…………_._

_Los días pasaron, _

_Ángeles siguieron cayendo y atacando, rei, touji y kensuke seguían batallando bajo las ordenes de shinji, peor, no había escapatoria para ellos, no ahora, _

_No ahora que sus cuerpos eran uno con los evas, _

_No ahora que sus mentes, emociones y cuerpos dependían de los evas, _

…………_.._

_Ya es tarde, _

_Si hubiera sabido que pasaría te habría llevado lejos… ayanami, y no estaría aquí en esta cosa, convertido en un monstruo y viéndote sufrir, _

_Ayanami rei…..¿quieres ser uno conmigo? _

_Touji… _

……………

_Veo sus ojos negros como eclipses, frunciendo el ceño, veo sus ojos llenos de tristeza cada vez que mira, _

_No podemos acercarnos, estamos confinados a vivir para ser los pilotos eternos de los evangelions, _

_Bajo el mando de shinji, _

_Me mira y sus ojos parecen dos cristales a punto de romperse, _

_Me mira y algo en mi se muere con el, _

_Si solo lo hubiera sabido, _

_Si solo lo hubiera adivinado me habría ido lejos contigo, _

………

_Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de rei ayanami, su dolor es indescriptible, _

_Su cuerpo totalmente absorbido por el eva, sus extremidades llenas de tubos, y su mirada cansada, _

_Que macabro plan tenia en mete shinji? _

………_.._

_Nadie comprende lo que es perder a alguien que amas, _

_Nadie sabe con la certeza que yo tengo lo que es darse cuenta de que esa persona desapareció, pero yo la traeré de regreso, _

_Y volverá a sonreír para mí, _

………_.._

_La miro dormir entre mis brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, _

_Como si eso fuera a salvarla, _

"_asuka….¿World you die for him?" _

_Tabris...(kaworu nagisa)_


	15. Chapter 15:running away

_Lo miro, atrapada entre tentáculos y entrañas de este monstruo, _

_Porque es un monstruo no hay otra palabra que describa mejor su existencia, su horrenda existencia que monstruo, no puedo escapar, y sus ojos tan dulces se llenan de impotencia y de rabia, _

_Una lágrima corre por su mejilla, _

_Y no puedo detenerme, _

_No puedo detenerme, yo le doy energía a esta cosa para que se pueda mover, _

_Ya no es como antes, _

_Ya no soy la piloto, soy el motor que mueve al eva, soy su fuente de energía, _

_Su cable umbilical, y nada más, _

_El eva ahora puede razonar, _

_No habla, solo se mueve, solo sigue las ordenes de su amo, _

_Las ordenes de un shinji egoísta y malvado, _

_Quiero poder liberarme, _

_Pero el proceso es demasiado doloroso, _

_Mi cuerpo no es mío, _

_Dejo de ser mío cuando creí que podía confiar en shinji, _

_Y me traiciono, y nos traiciono a todos, _

_Touji…quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado, _

_Quería conocerte un poco más, _

_Quería compartir…_

_Y ya no puedo ni acercarme a ti, _

_Lo miro y sus ojos están tristes, _

_Pero al menos sigue conservando su humanidad, sus ojos siguen brillando, _

_Aún no ha sido poseído por el eva, no como kensuke que se dejo consumir completamente por esa bestia, _

_Dejo que su mente fuera devorada por la conciencia de un evangelion, _

_Lo perdimos,_

………………_.._

_Siento sus manos heladas tocándome, erizando mi piel, _

_Y mi corazón por un instante parece detenerse, _

_Un suspiro, _

_Hondo y descontrolado, _

_Sus ojos del color de la sangre, _

_Su sonrisa casi diabólica, _

_Y a la vez tan dulce e inocente y misteriosa, _

_Cazándome, acechándome, siguiéndome a donde quiera que vaya, _

_Siento su aliento en mi cuello, quemándome, y sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, tomándome por la nuca y me besa con violencia,_

_No puedo describir la sensación, solo recuerdo que lloré, _

_Y aún no se por que, _

_Era como si con aquel beso me hubiera transmitido un dolor tan grande y poderoso que era capaz de destruir todo, _

_Sus ojos se volvieron calidos, y cristalinos, _

_Con sus dedos dibujo mis labios, y acariciando mí rostro se acerco para rodearme con sus brazos, _

_Y algo entonces despertó en mi duda y desconfianza, _

_La imagen de shinji sonriendo y diciendo mi nombre me desconcertó, _

_Conmovió la chispa en mí nuevamente, _

_Me separe de kaworu rápidamente y sin mirarlo escape de sus brazos, _

_Sin explicaciones, _

_No las necesitaba, no le importaban, _

_Corrí, _

_Corrí atravesando una ciudad cubierta por el caos, a donde quiera que mirará había dolor, sangre, y cuerpos, _

_Pilas de cuerpos unos sobre otros, _

_Encontré la entrada a las instalaciones de NERV y me escabullí dentro, _

_Era impresionante la rapidez con que shinji había conseguido agentes para poder monitorear la central, _

_Encontré las jaulas de contención de los evas, _

_Y recordé nuestras tantas peleas, y entonces vi a rei, por un gran monitor, su rostro daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, _

_Miraba a touji preso en el eva 04, no podía estar pasando, _

_¿Esto no podía ser el deseo de shinji? _

_Era imposible que lo fuera, _

_Atravesé un largo pasillo, _

_Y lo encontré observando la ciudad siendo destruida, como si estuviera buscando algo, _

"_no voy a pilotar el eva __02" _

_No volteo a mirarme, _

"_i´m being selfish?"_

"_yes…" _

_Volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido, con los ojos desbordando en rabia, _

_Mi cuerpo tembló ante su reacción, y retrocedí, _

"_no quería que fuera as__í..." _

_Empezó a decir, mientras sus ojos volvían a recuperar su dulzura, _

_Su humanidad, _

_De verdad quería creer en sus palabras, quería creer en su mirada, pero algo en mí dudaba, _

_Dudaba de kaworu, y su bondad, dudaba de shinji y sus repentinos cambios, _

_Dudaba de mí y de todo, _

_Tal vez, _

_Podía ser que todo esto fuera un mero sueño, _

_Una ilusión,_

_Me ofreció su mano, _

_Y me acerque, _

_Y tomándome por sorpresa tiro de mi muñeca para rodearme con sus brazos, mucho tiempo había pasado y había olvidado como me sentía entre sus brazos, _

_Hasta ahora, _

_Y me enseño lo que quería, _

_Frente a mi el mas macabro de los planes llevándose a cabo, _

_Shinji quería a los Ángeles para recuperar la pureza de misato, _

_Quería la carne de los Ángeles para construir el cuerpo de misato, _

_Y frente a mi un cadáver, un cuerpo carente de vida, lleno de sondas, sangre por doquier, _

_Ese era el cuerpo de misato, _

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, _

_Pero no era algo inerte y sin vida, estaba viva, _

_Se movía, se retorcía de dolor, _

_Se bañaba en su propia sangre, _

_Mientras las extremidades de los Ángeles derrotados y recolectados por los evas le daban a este escenario una cara más terrible y macabra, _

"_¿she´s beatiful, don´t __you think?" _

_Pensé que lo había recuperado,_

_Pero la verdad es mucho más cruel y despiadada, _

_Me deshice de sus brazos, _

_No quise mirarlo, no me atrevía, _

"_pensé que te había recuperado" _

"_you don´t love me__?...because of this?...i still lve you ...you´re mine" _

_Per__o la forma en que sonaron sus palabras no me convenció, eran las palabras de alguien que ya había perdido la capacidad de pensar racionalmente, _

_No era mi shinji,_

_No era mi shinji, _

_No.. Era mi …shinji.. _

_Tenía miedo, _

_Estaba sola, _

_No, no estaba sola,_

_Aun tenía a kaworu, _

_Aun me quedaba una carta más por jugar……_

……………

_Sentí sus manos heladas como témpanos de hielo rozar mis mejillas, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, al fin lo había logrado, estaba de regreso, _

"_okainasai .. okasa" _

_Una lágrima oscura rodó por su mejilla, era sangre, _

_Cuando mire más de cerca, _

_La vi, _

_Asuka sostenía en sus manos un puñal con sangre, _

_Volví la vista hacia misato, _

_Un hilo de sangre machaba su abdomen, pero su rostro seguía tan dulce y sereno, _

" _see…she´s not hu__man...she´s not your mother...she´s nopt misato" _

_Abrí los ojos de __par en par, _

_Tenía razón, _

_No era misato, _

_Era una muñeca, una replica, un clon que la reemplazaría, _

_Pero ¿no era mejor así? _

_Aunque no fuera real, _

_Me haria sentir bien, _

"_no shinji, _

_Ella no llenará ese espacio vacío" _

_Otra vez había cometido un error, _

_Otra vez me deje guiar por el egoísmo, por el creer que lo que hacía era por el bien de todos, _

_Era todo una vil mentira, _

_La vi desvanecerse, _

_Sus extremidades desgarrarse y caer al suelo, _

_Su piel desintegrándose, su sonrisa inexpresiva, _

_Tenía razón, _

_Y escape, _

_No podía mirar a asuka, ni a rei, ni a nadie a la cara, los había usado a todos para completar mi objetivo, mis deseos, _

_Y los destruí, _

_Destruí sus vidas, _

_Sus mentes y corazones, _

_Y desaparecí, _

_A lo lejos vi a kaworu tomando a asuka entre sus brazos, _

_Y haciendo lo que una vez me correspondió a mi, _

_Llevarla a su hogar, _

_Consolarla, _

_Confortarla, _

_Ahora lo hacía el, _

_Ese era mi castigo por herirla, _

_Ese era mi castigo por mentirle, _

_Era era mi castigo por haberme dejado cegar por mis deseos, _

_Ese era mi castigo por atacarla, _

…………

_Me quede toda la noche mirándola dormir…. _

_Y parecía como si estuviera esperando algo, _

_Como si algo en ella en cualquier instante fuera a liberarse violentamente sin perdón, sin compasión… _

"_my angel have mercy" _

_Susurre acariciando su rostro….._

…………_.tabris……_


	16. Chapter 16:dam it!

_Jamás me creí capaz de matar así a una persona, hasta ese día, cuando la impotencia y la rabia, le gano a mi imparcialidad, _

_Y me cubrí de sangre, _

"_No quise hacerlo, no era mi intención", _

_Esas palabras jamás escaparon de mis labios, _

_Y temblé, _

_Temblé de miedo por haber matado, y_

_Es verdad, ya había matado antes, pero no directamente, no es lo mismo asesinar Ángeles desde la cabina del eva a tomar con tus propias manos la vida de una persona, pero ella no era real, _

_El tenía que saberlo, _

_¡No! _

_La verdad es que tenía que saberlo, _

_Actúe movida por los celos, _

_Por el haberse atrevido a jugar con mis sentimientos, _

_Prometiendo cosas que jamás cumplió, _

_Haciendo que mi corazón otra vez abriera esa herida que creí ya curada, jactándose que si sufría era algo bueno, _

_Pero, _

_¿No_

_Era él, el que por tanto tiempo evito el dolor, no era él, el que con tantas ganas caminaba en la tierra haciéndole daño a todos menos a él mismo? _

_Y ahora había desaparecido, _

_Sin dejar un rastro, _

_Solo dolor, _

_Parece que ya nada tiene sentido en esta historia, _

_Mate a misato, _

_Y los Ángeles siguen cayendo como lluvia, _

_NERV perdió su cabeza y aún así los evas siguen luchando, ayanami confinada a ese cuerpo monstruoso sigue batallando, sigue sangrando, mientras shinji corre como un maldito cobarde, _

_Y yo me enamore de ese cobarde.. _

…

_Sentía su cuerpo fundirse entre las entrañas del evangelion, sentía su cuerpo contraerse de dolor ante cada ataque de los Ángeles, ante cada golpe y herida, _

_Los cordones umbilicales que la mantenían prisionera comenzaban a picar, dando señales de una evidente infección, su piel se volvía morada en los hombros y en sus articulaciones, _

_No había muco que pudiera hacer la , le era imposible sacar a rei del evangelion, la capsula de inserción se había convertido en parte del cuerpo tanto del eva como de reí y romper las ataduras sería aún mas doloroso para ella, _

_Touji la observaba luchar con tanta vehemencia, _

_Su vida dependía de la forma en que luchará, _

_Ya no era para salvar a la ciudad sino para salvarse ella, _

_Para mantenerse con vida, _

_El ángel fue aniquilado, desgarrado hasta los huesos, _

_Fue entonces que los evas entraron en estado bersek, _

_No pudiendo ser controlados por sus pilotos o huéspedes en este caso, _

_Devoraron las entrañas del ángel, rei y touji sentían los espasmos que producía el estómago de los evangelion al masticar y tragar los restos del ángel, _

…………_.._

_Ahora soy parte de el, _

_Lo quiera o no, _

_No puedo escapar, _

_Ese olor a azufre en su cuerpo, _

_Ya me acostumbre a ese aroma peculiar, _

_Me acostumbre a los movimientos de sus órganos contra mi cuerpo, me acostumbre incluso a sus susurros en mi cabeza, _

_Por que el eva me dice cosas, _

_Por que el eva me habla, _

_Pensé que era solo una maquina, _

_Pero es mucho más que eso, _

_El nos convirtió en esto, _

_Shinji, _

_La culpa no es tuya, la culpa tampoco la tiene tu padre, _

_La culpa la tiene la raza humana, _

_La culpa es de SEEL, _

………………

_Un ángel volvió a caer, era inmenso nada parecido a lo que nos habíamos enfrentado hasta ahora, _

_Tenía aspecto humano, de no ser por una cantidad ínfima de tentáculos que aparecían conformando sus brazos, y ojos cubriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo, _

_Y una enorme boca sobre su cara, _

_Rei se adelanto, y con el cuchillo progresivo trato de romper su campo AT, y lo logro, _

_Pero para su sorpresa y la mía este ángel no era como los otros, _

_Reí logro romper su campo AT pero el ángel tenía otro campo AT superpuesto como defensa, _

_Con sus tentáculos el ángel se zafo del cuchillo progresivo y atravesó el cuerpo del eva 00, _

_T6enía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme ahí mirando como era masacrada, _

_Corrí, _

_Lanzando al ángel lo más lejos posible para ganar algo de tiempo mientras la socorría, _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando vi al eva desgarrado por la mitad y por entre la herida pude ver a rei, los cordones que la mantenían presa habían sido cortados por el ángel, _

_El vínculo se había roto, _

_Pero el evangelion seguía moviéndose, retorciéndose tal vez de dolor, ya había conseguido llegar a un nivel más alto, tenía conciencia propia, _

_Ya no necesitaba de un huésped para mantener su energía, ni poder moverse, _

_Voltee hacia el ángel, _

_Era mi deber protegerla, mientras siguiera con vida nada le haría daño, _

_La batalla había comenzado, _

_Logre esquivar sus ataques y devolvérselos con mayor intensidad, _

_Sus tentáculos eran como navajas cortando y desgarrando mi piel, _

_Solo rasguños, _

_Pero dolorosos, _

…………_._

_Me miro con los ojos fundidos de un extraño color, _

_Estaba pálido, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, _

_Sonreí, _

_¿En realidad se había vuelto loco? _

"_she´s asking for you…you know?" _

_Sus ojos volvieron oscurecerse, _

_Como saliendo de su ensimismiento, _

_Parecía un animal salvaje, que en cualquier momento atacaría para defenderse, _

_Estaba convirtiéndose en una bomba de tiempo,_

_Y yo quería verlo explotar, _

_Pero nunca pensé que yo sería la causa de su desplome tan irracional, tan lleno de locura y desesperación, _

"_tell her i die" _

_Reí divertido, _

_Ella no se creería eso a la ligera, _

"_there´s no need to lie__, you know?" _

_No volteo a verme, _

_Simplemente desapareció entre la gente..._

_Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, al menos eso creí, _

_Todo esto que creí parte de mi juego, de mi plan, _

_Estaba ocurriendo de la forma más inesperada de todas, pero lo más inesperado estaba solo por aparecer, _

_No imagine que caería en mi propia trampa, _

_No pensé que ser humano me atraparía por entero, _

_No imagine que los sentimientos de los humanos pudieran ser tan fuertes e imposibles de esconder_

………

_¿Qué? _

_¿Qué rayos esta pasando? _

_Los cordones umbilicales están…. _

_¡A rayos que dolor! _

_El eva me libero, _

_Había entrado en estado bersek y mi cuerpo simplemente resbalo y logre salir del eva, _

_Lo último que oí fue una voz, _

_Era una voz dulce, _

_Graciosa y melancólica, _

_Que decía… _

_¿Qué era lo que decía?_

" _don__´t worry it´ll be alright" _

_El eva me había hablado, _

_Pro primera vez en este tiempo volví a sentir que mi cuerpo era mío, _

_Era una sensación extraña, me sentía más ligero,_

_Y no dude mas y corrí al eva 00 por rei, _

_Sería más fácil sacarla, el ángel ya había roto su vínculo con ella, _

_Hundí las manos en la herida del evangelion y hurgue tratando de encontrarla, _

_Alcance su brazo, _

_Y tiré con fuerza, _

_Ahí estaba inconsciente, _

_Pero viva, _

_Limpie su rostro cubierto de sangre, _

_Y abrió los ojos, _

_Al fin podíamos vernos, al fin podía tocarla, _

_Después de tanto pesar, _

_Después de tanto anhelar estar a su lado, _

_Abrió sus ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que los abría, _

_Y me miro a mí, _

_Touji, _

_Ese muchacho de mal carácter que jamás en el instituto reparo en ella, _

_Y me sonrío, _

…………

"_wake up….is not time to dissapeard, not today" _

_Era la voz del eva, _

_Guiándome hacia la luz, _

"_goodbye…ayanami…rei" _

_Abrí los ojos, _

_Y me encontré con esos oscuros azabaches mirándome, _

_Era touji,_

_Era touji, _

_Era touji, _

_Bisojos se llenaron de lágrimas, _

_Al fin estábamos libres, _

_Acaricie su rostro, _

_Mientras me alzaba entre sus brazos, _

_El eva00 comenzó a retorcerse, la herida en su abdomen por donde touji logro sacarme estaba regenerándose a una velocidad increíblemente macabra, _

_Ya no era nuestra batalla, era una batalla entre los evas y el ángel, _

_Su cuerpo cambio, _

_Las armaduras que protegían su cuerpo cayeron, un grito de horror escapo de sus labios, _

_Mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, _

_De su torso escaparon dos enormes alas doradas, u piel se torno más pálida y una línea morada recorría desde su cabeza hasta las piernas, _

_Estaba por comenzar la batalla más feroz de todas, _

_El eva de touji también se deshizo de sus ataduras, _

_Su cuerpo se tiño de negro y rojo, y de su torso saco una larga vara, _

_Parecida a la vara de longuimus,_

_Ambos evangelions voltearon a vernos, _

_Peor touji no los vio, _

_Solo yo pude verlos, _

_Y en sus ojos dibujados como una condena supe que moriría, _

_Ese era su adiós, _

_Su despedida, _

_Se habían convertido completamente en humanos, _

_Verdaderos humanos gigantes, _

_Algo dentro de mí me golpeo con fuerza, _

_Se que touji también lo sintió, _

_Era el corazón de los evas, _

"_sayonara…rei" _

"_sayonara …touji" _

………

_Me sentía sola, _

_Y vacía, _

_En esa habitación que hacía un tiempo compartíamos los dos,_

_Y ahora estoy solo yo, _

_Y su aroma por todas partes, _

_Recordándome, _

_Recordándonos, _

_La puerta trono al abrirse, _

_Por un instante creí que era él, _

_Pero no lo era, _

_No eran esos ojos oscuros, eran rojos, como la sangre, _

_Como las rosas, como el atardecer, _

_Como mi pelo, _

"_i saw him" _

_¿Que? _

_Lo vio, _

_¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? _

"_¿where?" _

"_he has just left" _

_No podía ser verdad, _

_Tenía que encontrarlo, _

_Tenía que decirle, _

_Tenía que pedirle, _

_Tenía que pedirle perdón, _

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, _

_Pero no pude verlo, _

_Se había perdido entre la multitud, _

_Las rodillas me castañearon y sin remedio caí al suelo, _

_Me rodeo con sus brazos, _

_Eran reconfortantes, _

_Y lloré, _

_Ahí entre sus brazos, _

_Entre los brazos de un demonio convertido en humano, _

_No pensé que existiera tanta bondad en el, _

_Y lloré, _

"_why?...prometió que no me dejaría sola__" _

"_i´m here, you´re not alone" _

_Al principio no creí en sus palabras__, creí que las decía de la boca hacia fuera, pero me deje hacer por sus brazos, _

_Tal vez, podía intentar distraerme con él, _

_No lo se, _

_No sé cual es mi afán de retener ala gente a mi lado, solo para no sentirme tan sola, _

_Es como si no fuera capaz de vivir por mi cuenta, como si necesitará algo por lo que vivir, algo que no fuera solo por mí, _

_Sino que alguien me produjera esa sensación, _

_Cuando me di cuenta estaba en otro lugar, _

_No era mi apartamento, _

_Mi solitario apartamento, _

_Era el de kaworu, y parecía estar más solo que yo, _

_Era un lugar vació de no ser por la cama y algunos libros, _

_Esa tarde me preparo el té, _

_Y recordé cuando shinji preparaba el almuerzo, le desayuno y la cena cada día, desde que estuvimos juntos, _

…_.._

_Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de asuka al recordar a shinji, _

_Kaworu la miro, y vio sus ojos brillar como cristales, _

_Se sonrojo, _

_Era la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y esa presión en el pecho, _

_Y esa desesperación en el cuerpo, _

_Se acercó en silencio, _

_Asuka había destruido su campo AT ,_

_Lo había sobrepasado, _

_Kaworu se sentía pequeño y sin poder, _

_La abrazo, _

_Hundiendo su rostro contra su cuello, _

"_arigatou" _

………

_Hay algo en ella que me mantiene preocupado, _

_Y es algo que no puedo controlar, _

_Y me intimida, _

_Y me gusta, _

_Pero ella no tiene compasión conmigo, _

_Ni si quiera se percata del poder que tiene sobre mi, _

_Ni si quiera lo puede percibir, _

_Es tan inocente_

_Tan peligrosamente inocente_

_Ella acabará conmigo lose… _

………

_Lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos, _

_Creo que ese fue el instante en que deje de pensar que fingía, _

_El fue como volver a empezar, _

_Como una brisa dulce y cálida susurrando en mi oído _

_Fue volver a empezar… _

…_.._

_Touji limpio mis heridas con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, _

_Fue por algo de ropa limpia a la habitación mientras yo me daba una ducha, lejos de ese lugar los evangelions luchaban, _

_Y mi corazón se iba con la unidad 00, _

_Pensé que eran monstruos, _

_Me odie por eso, _

_Por creer que eran maquinas de horror, _

_Y en realidad eran solo humanos, _

_Alguna vez fueron un cuerpo y un alma y un corazón como el mío, _

_Me envolví con una bata, _

_Touji estaba recostado sobre el futón, boca arriba, _

_Con la ropa desgarrada y la piel sucia, lleno de moretones y heridas _

_Me acerque, _

"_you save me" _

_Dije mirándolo, _

_Ario los ojos algo sorprendido cuando lo bese, _

_Me separe de él, _

_Llorando, _

"_que sucede?" _

_Me dijo preocupado, _

_Sacudí la cabeza negando, _

" _it´s nothing" _

_Acaricio mi rostro acercándome, _

"_entonces ¿Por qué te detienes?" _

_Me sorprendió su reacción,_

_No era el touji temeroso y violento que conocí en el instituto, no era el mocoso que se mofaba del mundo entero, _

_Era gentil, _

_Era amable y de sonrisa pura y melancólica, _

_De mirada dulce y graciosa,_

_Y ahora me miraba, me besaba, me tocaba como si de ello dependiera su vida entera, _

_Como si hubiera nacido para quedarse así conmigo, _

_Como si todo el tiempo hubiese esperado por este momento, _

_Me miro con esos ojos brillantes, _

_Y me beso, me enredo en su boca, _

_Y en sus brazos, _

……………

_Don´t fall in love with him……_

_Please, _

_My angel have mercy, _

_This is my step one..._

_Ikari-kun_

_...._


	17. Chapter 17:fight

"_like in a scattered dream i__´m here wounded by my own mistake, _

_All alone,_

_what happened to those happy days we used to share? _

_What happened to those gorgeous eyes? that used to look at me with no fear, _

_There´s nothing left of what we were, _

_Now i can´t go on, i got nothing left just an empty heart" _

…………_._

_Sentí sus manos __tibias sobre mi rostro_

_y su mirada serena y calma, mirándome tan dolorosa y profundamente que dolió, _

_Me miro con esos ojos grandes y redondos, esos ojos que ya no brillaban. _

_Sus manos temblaban al pasearse por mi mejilla, _

_Como si hubiera algún consuelo en ello, _

_Y por entre sus vestidos desgarrados escapaban hilos de sangre, _

_Me nublaron la vista las lágrimas,_

_No podía ser verdad, _

_No pudo haber sido capaz, _

_Sus manos se volvieron frías como témpanos de hielo, su piel se torno pálida y sus ojos ya nada ni de bueno ni de malo se reflejaban en ellos, _

_Sus manos resbalaron de mis mejillas dejando una estela de sangre, cayendo con todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, sus dedos se hundieron presionándolos, como si por dentro estuviera librando la más grande de todas las batallas, _

_Otra vez ocultaba sus sentimientos, _

_Se que moría, _

_Pero su rostro seguía tan sereno e inexpresivo, _

_Tan tristemente resignado, _

_Sé que esas heridas le dolían, _

_Y me era increíble ver como lo soportaba, _

_Y me odie a mi misma por ser la causa de ellas,_

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

_Mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas, _

_Es cierto, _

_Me prometió que jamás me dejaría sola, _

_Pero si desaparecía era igual que estar sola, _

"_forgive me" _

_Había deseado tanto verlo, _

_Para pedir perdón, _

_Perdón por mi egoísmo, _

_Por poner mi dolor antes que el suyo, _

_Por no comprender su necesidad, _

_Por no _

_Estar a su lado cuando la locura lo cegó, _

_Por no evitarlo. _

_Si el desaparecía yo ya no seré mas yo, _

_Se desvanecerían mis recuerdos, y mi corazón volvería a estar vació, _

_Entonces sentí su cuerpo temblar, _

_Anunciando la peor de las escenas, _

_Una sonrisa afloro en esos labios pálidos, _

_Y se desvaneció en el aire, _

_Y yo caí con él, _

_Para retenerlo entre mis brazos, _

_Su piel se torno áspera al tacto y fría, _

_Y me sonreía, _

_Como si fuera algo bueno, _

_Lo sentí temblar, _

_Lo sentí muriendo, _

_Ahí entre mis brazos, _

_Sin poder hacer nada, _

"_la muerte es lo único que no tiene solución" _

_Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y golpearon mi corazón con una fuerza abrasadora, _

"_don´t you dare __to die" _

"_not like this" _

"_not yet" _

_Su mano atrapo mi nuca y con la fuerza que le quedaba me acerco violentamente a el y me atrapo en un beso lleno de amargura, lagrimas, pesar y sangre, _

_Lo odie por eso, _

_Se separo de mí y su respiración se hizo agitada y pesada, _

_No podía estar pasando… _

……_._

_Cuando desperté estaba entre sus brazos, el día no se había hecho esperar, _

_Lo observe un instante, _

_Grabando en mi memoria su rostro, _

_Sus ojos cerrados, _

_Y unos cabellos rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente, _

_Sus labios semicerrados, _

_Y sus brazos sujetándome fuerte, _

_Frunció él ceño, _

_Al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, _

_Y apretó sus manos en mi cintura, _

_Y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró conmigo suspiro aliviado, _

"_yume?" _

"_yes" _

"_a really scary dream" _

_Me dijo.. _

_Era volver a empezar, _

_Pero con el miedo insistente de volver a caer en la oscuridad, _

_Pero eso es algo con lo que tendremos que vivir, _

……_.._

_Cuando desperté ella estaba ahí, mirándome con esos ojos carmesí, acaricie su rostro y me sonrío, _

_Creo que esa fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír, _

_Rei ayanami me sonrió__, _

_And i smile her back, _

_Era como volver a empezar, _

_Perseguidos por el miedo,_

_Pero eso es algo con lo que tendremos que vivir,_

_Y no me importaba, _

_Si estábamos juntos no me importaba, _

…………

_Era le final, _

_Aquí se terminaba el camino, _

_No había vuelta atrás, _

_Una vez tuve un sueño, _

_Vivir sin miedo, _

_Tener valor y dejar de ser un maldito cobarde, _

_Dejar de usar a las personas que amaba como escudo, _

_Y cree ese mundo ideal, _

_Me dieron la oportunidad de hacer inmundo a gusto mío, _

_Y sin embargo, aunque los días y las cosas y la gente eran mas felices, yo fui cada día un poco menos humano, y la felicidad se detuvo para mi, _

_Se congelo, _

_Y creí que si recuperaba eso que una vez me dio valor podría vivir un poco mas tranquilo_

_Pero me equivoque, _

_Todo lo que creé se desvaneció, _

_Y aunque por un pequeño instante fui feliz, no duró, _

_Y la herí a ella, _

_Y a las personas que me rodeaban las hice sufrir, _

_Y estoy aquí temblando, con la vida escapándoseme entre las heridas, _

_Creí que sí destruí lo que hice mal todo volvería a la normalidad, _

_Eso creí, _

_Intente destruir los evas, _

_Pero me costo la vida, _

_La unidad 01 me traiciono, _

_Y lo entendí, _

_Ya no era una simple maquina, _

_Jamás lo fue, _

_La miré sus ojos como cascadas de lágrimas, _

_Y me decía algo, _

_Pero ya no podía escucharla, _

_Me sacudía, pero ya no podía sentir sus manos, _

_Le sonreí, _

_Y él nos observaba, _

_Volteé a verlo, _

_Y asintió con la cabeza, _

"_no te preocupes yo la cuidare por ti" _

_Me dijo, _

_Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, _

_Me sentí liviano, _

_Y entonces volví a sentir, _

_Sus labios contra los míos, apretándose fuerte, _

_Su abrazo, _

_Su llanto desesperado, _

_Me pare tambaleante, _

_Y la separe de mi, _

"_esta vez lo haré bien" _

_Kaworu la sujeto, mientras desaparecía en una nube, volviendo a luchar, _

_No para destruía los evas, _

_Sino para unírmeles, _

_El eva 01 me miro, _

_Y me dejo ser por última vez su huésped, _

_Sentí como agujas en todo mí cuerpo, _

"_are yo usure about this?" me dijo, _

_Y yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, _

…………_.._

_La sujete fuerte entre mis brazos, _

_Mientras lo veía luchar como nunca antes, _

_Me impresiona la fuerza delos humanos, _

_Sus corazones que por amor son capaces de dar la vida, _

_La sentí temblar entre mis brazos, _

_Llena de rabia y dolor, _

_Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, _

_Era su batalla, _

……_.._

_La unidad 02 yacía desgarrada hasta los huesos en el suelo, _

_Mientras el eva 03 y 00 luchaba junto al eva 01 contra el ángel, _

_Se podían oír los gritos de shinji en el eva 01, _

_Mientras borbotones de sangre escapaban de sus heridas, _

_Si iba a morir lo haría para devolverle al mundo la normalidad que una vez se había perdido por su causa, _

_Asuka observaba atónita como la persona que ella amaba moría, _

_Como los evangelions que ella creyó asesinos defendían ése mundo que una vez destruyeron, _

"_why?" _

_Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla cuando los evas y el ángel quedaron envueltos en una gran explosión…. _

_Todo se hizo nada…. _

…………_.._

_Desperté de golpe, _

_El sol brillaba, _

_Y recordé lo que había pasado, _

_Corrí no se hacia donde pero corrí, _

_Y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de kaworu, _

_Llevaba puesta una bata de cocina, _

_Preparaba el desayuno, _

"_vístete que llegaremos tarde" _

_Fue lo que me dijo, _

"_where is he?" _

"_where is who?" _

"_shinji... he was....he was..he was screaming" _

_Kaworu me miro como si hubiera olvidado todo, _

_Caminamos juntos hasta el instituto, _

_El profesor anuncio la llegada de un alumno nuevo, _

_Vi la silueta de un muchacho tras la puerta del aula, _

_Y cuando se abrió… _

_Cuando se abrió era…. _

……

_Sometimes you have to Start over again…_


	18. Chapter 18: it wasn t a dream

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _i stay to watch you fade __away _

_I dream of you tonight _

_Tomorrow you´ll be gone _

_I wish by god you´d stay" _

_..........._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió, _

_Creyó que era él, pero era alguien más, _

_Su corazón se partió en dos y salio del aula, _

_Huyendo de todo, _

_Esperando poder cruzarse con él en algún pasillo, pero nada, _

_Kaworu la siguió, _

_No podía evitar sentirse culpable, _

……_._

_La mire, aferrandose con fuerza a mi y golpeando mi pecho preguntando por qué, _

"_you want to see where he __is? I´ll take you, follow me" _

_Alzó la vista sonriendo, _

_Sabía que esa sonrisa se borraría cuando supiera donde estaba, _

_Sabía que se quebrarían sus palabras, _

_Que su sueño de perdón se perdería en su interior, _

_Y aún así la lleve a ese lugar, _

_Y la vi romperse, _

………_._

_Lagrimas, sonrisas, gritos de desesperación, _

_Locura, desenfreno, _

_Rabí, impotencia, _

_No entendía nada,_

_Solo veía una tumba, _

_La lápida no tenía nada escrito, _

_Asuka volteo a ver a kaworu pidiendo una explicación, _

"_i don´t know if he is there, __but is for sure that he´s not alive, i´m sorry" _

_.................._

_La vio romperse, _

_Apretó el puño, temblando, _

_Mientras borbotones de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, _

……

_Creí que solo había sido una pesadilla, _

_Que él no estaba muriendo, _

_Que su corazón no estaba dejando de latir ahí entre mis manos, _

_Pero era todo verdad, _

_No pude decirle adiós, _

_No pude pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado solo, _

_Deje que muriera, es toda culpa mía, _

………_.._

_La rodee con mis brazos, pero me empujó, _

_Mirándome con violencia, _

_Con esos ojos azules cristalinos, oscurecidos por el llanto, _

_No podía dejarla sola, no en este momento, _

_Le había prometido que no la dejaría sola, _

_La acerque a mi pecho, sujetándola con fuerza, mientras ella se resistía con frenesí, _

_Tratando de zafarse, _

_Podía oír sus gritos en su mente, y los retenía con mucho dolor, _

"_let it go, asuka, let it out, i know how much it hurts you" _

_Me miro, _

_Y se dejo hacer por mis brazos, _

_Gritando, y llorando, _

"_i couldn´t say goodbye to him" _

_Me dijo, _

_Acurrucandose, _

_Tan extremo y extraño es el corazón de los humanos, _

_Tan llevado por sus ideas, por sus sentimientos, por sus deseos y dolores, _

_La vi quebrarse, _

_Pero también la vi crecer, _

……………

_She looks like an angel, __but now i know she´s human, _

_And i´m her angel, _

_I´m here to watch her fade away, _

_To heal her wounds, _

_She looks like an angel, _

_But her heart is human, _

_She can cry, _

_She can feel love, sadness and sorrow, _

_Angels cannot feel, _

_Angels do no t have a heart, _

_We can´t choose! _

_Tabris....._


	19. Chapter 19:tabris doubts

_Me mira y sus ojos asesinan cada pensamiento que asalta a mi mente, _

_Me mira y esos ojos azules como el misterioso mar van encadenándome más a esta vida, a este cuerpo, a estos pensamientos, _

_A estas sensaciones que me recorren con locura, _

_Y no importa cuantas veces trate de alejarlas simplemente terminan atrapándome_

_Me quede a verla caer, a ver como sus sueños sucumbían, _

_Y acabe siendo parte de ellos, _

_Y ya no puedo verla caer, _

_Ya no puedo dejar que sus sueños se destruyan, _

_Ya no puedo verla llorar, _

_Porque algo en mi me hiere, _

_Es un dolor punzante, como si algo atravesara mi piel, _

_Y aún no entiendo que es,_

_I thought she was an angel, _

_But she just look like one, _

_She has a heart, _

_And now, now i have one too, but i didn´t knew until that day came._

_Pensé que era un ángel, _

_Pero solo parecía __ uno, _

_Ese corazón en su pecho late con fuerza, _

_Los Ángeles no tienen corazón, los Ángeles no tienen opciones, _

_No pueden elegir, _

_No pueden preguntar, _

_No pueden pensar, _

_Solo obedecen, _

_Son simples peones de dios, _

_Meras marionetas, tan preciosas y divinas como una muñeca de porcelana, _

_Pero nada más, _

_Me mira y sus ojos se oscurecen con lágrimas, _

_¿Qué son las lágrimas? _

_¿Qué es llorar? _

_Y tal vez este sentimiento de duda que jamás había experimentado hasta ahora sea mi respuesta, _

_Tal vez dudar como lo hago ahora se deba a que si soy humano, _

_Y ahora no puedo regresar a ser un mero testigo, _

_Ya no puedo ser capaz de herir sin tener la conciencia limpia, _

_Sin sentir este dolor punzante en mí pecho, _

_Le prometía él que la protegería, _

_Y termine mintiendo, _

_Mintiendo sobre su muerte, porque no, _

_No estaba muerto, _

_La verdad es que no sabía a donde había ido, simplemente que vagaba por el mundo tratando de expiar sus pecados, _

_Trato de acercarme, pero ella me rehuye, _

_Me mira con esa expresión en su semblante, _

_Y luego su expresión cambia, _

_Sus labios tiemblan, _

_Su corazón se estremece y cae rendida entre mis brazos, _

_Tratando de ahogar su llanto en mi hombro, _

_Hundiendo su rostro, engañándose, creyendo que eso la reconfortaría de alguna forma, _

_Pensando que eso la haría olvidar y frenaría su pena, _

_Y se que no es así, _

_La tarde muere en matices rojizos, _

_Y la miro dormida entere mis brazos, _

_Como si eso fuera a salvarla, _

_Como si yo fuera una especie de héroe, _

_Si solo supiera, _

_Si solo supiera que por mi causa sufrió tanto, _

_Aunque solo haya sido un juguete para shinji, de no haberme dejado capturar por su falso amor, la historia sería otra, _

_Pero se ve tan hermosa, _

_Acaricio su rostro dibujando sus labios con la yema de los dedos, _

_Y tengo estas retorcidas pero insistentes ganas de aprisionar esos labios sonrosados con los míos, _

_Me acerco y la veo llorar así mientras duerme, _

_Y susurra su nombre, _

"_shinji" _

_No podía hacerlo, _

_No podía besarla, _

_No ahora que pensaba que estaba en los brazos de él cuando en realidad estaba entre los míos, _

_No se porque pero la odie por llamarlo, _

_La odie por anhelarlo, _

_La odie porque yo estaba aquí sintiendo esto que aún logro entender, _

_La odie por ser tan bella, la odie por haber encantado a mi corazón, _

_La odie porque yo no quería esto, _

_Cuando despertó ahí entre mis brazos, se que sus ojos se decepcionaron, porque no estaba con él, _

_Era yo, _

_Y la odie aún más cuando sonrió, _

_Odie esa sonrisa falsa, _

_Odie que se alegrara de verme, por que era una mentira,_

_La odie cuando ya transcurrida la noche me busco en la oscuridad, _

_Y me beso, _

_Y susurro su nombre, _

_La odie cuando con impaciencia su cuerpo se acoplo contra el mío, _

_Cuando sus manos se pasearon por mi cuerpo, _

_Y yo sabiendo que sus caricias y sus besos no eran para mí,_

_La odie, porque este acto de amor, _

_Era su forma de escapar, de recordarlo a él, _

_Y no verme a mí como lo que soy ahora, un mero humano, _

_Con sentimientos extraños, _

_Pero fue mi consuelo, _

_Si podía tenerla, si podía estar a su lado aunque fuera solo un reemplazo, aunque para mi no fuera suficiente tener su cuerpo, _

_No me importaba, _

_No me importaba, _

_Que extraño es el corazón humano, _

_Que extraños son también sus sentimientos, _

_Sus actos, _

_Aún no logro entenderlo, _

_Y así con ella descubrí lo que era el amor, _

_Tal vez no en su totalidad, _

_Pero era amor para mí, _

_¿Así es el amor? _

_Es dolor, _

_Es desear tener todo de lastra persona, _

_Y sin embargo no lo tenía todo, solo su cuerpo, y quería estar en su mente y en su corazón, _

_Pero eso me estaba siendo negado, _

_Me estaba siendo estrictamente negado, _

_Sus besos me desgarraban intensamente, _

_Sus caricias me estaban robando la paciencia y la calma,_

_Me estoy volviendo loco, _

_Pensar que era esto lo que me había sido encomendado destruir, _

_Era acaso ser humano algo malo? _

_Como podía ser capaz de querer destruir criaturas tan hermosas como estas, _

_Capaces de sentirse de esta forma, _

_Capaces de hacer de sus vidas su voluntad, _

_No era capaz, _

_No ahora que era uno de ellos, _

"_Me mira y sus ojos asesinan cada pensamiento que asalta a mi mente, _

_Me mira y esos ojos azules como el misterioso mar van encadenándome más a esta vida, a este cuerpo, a estos pensamientos, _

_A estas sensaciones que me recorren con locura, _

_Y no importa cuantas veces trate de alejarlas simplemente terminan atrapándome"_

………_**I can´t………..**_


	20. Chapter 20:trip down again

**holaaaa!!! uff!!! dos meses enteritos sin actualizar, espero me perdonen, en fin encontre algo de tiempo para el chapter numero 20 de my angel have mercy, ya empiezo la u de nuevo, asi que espero estar actualizando los fics casi todos los dias, espero que no se decepcionen por mi demora!!!**

....................................................................................................................................................................

Lentamente me va desnudando ante las dudas, DesenmascarАndome el alma, Y es tarde, Demasiado tarde para escapar, Lentamente asesina mi eternidad, para convertirme en uno como ella, ©CСmo lo se? Puedo sentirlo en mi cuerpo, corriendo desenfrenadamente por mis venas, es esa duda, Es esas ganas de conocer mАs, de experimentar, Un Аngel no duda, Un Аngel no busca saber mАs, porque lo sabe todo, Pero hoy, Hoy no soy un Аngel, pero tampoco humano, aЗn siento esta conexiСn, Aun siento este poder mezclАndose con este cuerpo,

Me mira y esos ojos azules, Profundamente oscuros, Donde golpean violentamente las olas, Me mira y sus ojos como llamaradas de fuego se encienden con ira, Siento ese pesar en su corazСn como si fuera propio, Como si fuera mМo

Se acerca a mМ, se acurruca a mi pecho como un animal que ha sido herido, como buscando en esta acciСn algЗn consuelo, Cuando esta cerca siento palpitar algo en mi interior con una fuerza abrumadora, Siento como todo se acelera en mМ, Como mis acciones se vuelven torpes, Como ella se deja descubrir, Como baja su guardia para dejarme ver un lado desconocido de ella, Un lado que nadie mАs ha visto, Nadie mАs que shinji, Y ahora yo,

Sus ojos violentos, misteriosos, se calman, Se sosiegan, Y con ella yo me voy hundiendo en este mar de vulnerabilidad, Donde me siento desnudo, Descubierto, donde no se puede ocultar ningЗn secreto,

Su piel es tersa, como la seda, Como un pИtalo de rosa, Dulce y perfumada, Su voz, Ah! Su voz, Melodiosa canciСn,

Mientras duermo, se sujeta a mМ como si en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer, Y yo pienso, Pienso que cada vez se esta sintiendo mas sola, Tanto que el miedo de perder a alguien por insignificante que sea puede ser un golpe para ella, Y de noche, De noche ella sueЯa, De noche ella teme, ©CСmo lo se? Puedo verlo, Puedo ver sus sueЯos como si fueran mМos, Y la veo llorar, La veo revivir cada instante de dolor, Cada herida fМsica, cada instante de locura, Y ella llamАndolo, Suplicando por Иl, ⌠shinji, shinji■ Y no puedo evitar sentir rabia, Por haberlo dejado desaparecer, Por haber permitido que el la dejarА, ©Para que?  
Para poder ser su reemplazo,

Y ahora por mi error, por este pecado, Me castigan, Me quitan mis alas, Y el dolor es indescriptible,

Este el ritual de castigo, para convertirse en un caМdo, puede ser el peor de todos los males, Te arrancan las alas con la fiereza y la fuerza de mil espadas, Y sangras, Sangras hasta que pierdes la conciencia, la nociСn del tiempo, Y luego cuando despiertas, Te sientes pesado, Y ya oyes las suplicas del mundo, Ni sus pensamientos, Ni nada, Eres solo tЗ y tus propios pensamientos,

Al principio no es sino un poco de miedo y confusiСn, Luego, Luego son dudas, Hambre, olores, sensaciones,

Abro los ojos, Y ella sigue allМ tan tranquila, Tan imperturbable, Hasta que la ves, Como aquel dМa, Cuando sus ojos se convirtieron en tormentas, Cuando su rabia excediС su voluntad y la volviС completamente loca,

Abro los ojos y no esta, Es otro dМa mАs con esta incertidumbre, Es otro dМa sin mucho sentido,

Me mira, Con esos ojos que me recuerdan esos dМas en los que se derramaba mucha sangre, Y no puedo evitar verlo con furia, con rabia, Tal vez no por ser el en si, Sino por yo desear que fuera alguien mАs, Y me odio por verlo de esa manera, Como un reemplazo,

Trato de hacerlo sentir mejor dejando que se quede cerca, Y sin embargo al hacerlo dejo caer mi muro personal, Mi campo AT,

Me toca, me mira, como si fuera una especie de experimento, Como si no supiera que hacer, Y a veces siento que sabe lo que pienso,

Y por un instante puedo olvidarlo, La sangre, el dolor, las cicatrices, los besos, los abrazos, Sus ojos, Sus suplicas, E incluso hasta me olvido de mi,

Me sumerjo con el en esta nada, en esta inconciencia, Donde nada duele, Donde nada ni nadie que signifique para mi existe, Y ambos perdemos sentido, Todo es un mar de distorsiСn,

Y a veces me gusta perderme, Me gusta no saber que soy,

Y entonces cuando despierto, Vuelvo a existir, Vuelvo a ser, Vuelvo a sentir, Vuelve este dolor permanente en mi cuerpo, Y las cicatrices que cada noche arden como recordАndome que aЗn no pueden sanar, Como dАndome esperanzas, como diciendo ⌠no olvides■ Y no se hasta cuando pueda no olvidar, No se hasta cuando pueda seguir aguantando, Solo se que no puedo esperar mucho tiempo mas, Algo dentro de mМ me dice que no hay mucho tiempo y tengo miedo.


	21. Chapter 21: Lost

_Sentía los ojos pesados como si hubiera dormido por siglos enteros, y con esa incertidumbre de creer saber algo que no podía recordar camino, camino y camino por horas, días, meses sin rumbo fijo, sin saber si quiera su nombre, sin una pista de su existencia._

_Sin pasado ni presente_

_Y de noche, aquellos recuerdos perdidos cobraban vida como pesadillas de interminable dolor y le llamaba la atención aquella muchacha pelirroja,_

_Desperto sudando, con el corazón abatido y lagrimas habriendose paso por sus mejillas, tenia que de alguna manera recordar que era eso que había perdido, por que había despertado en medio de la nada, solo, por que no podía recordar nada, necesitaba respuestas.._

…_.._

_Los sentimientos humanos son tan difíciles de interpretar, _

_Llorar cuando estas feliz?o cuando estas triste?_

_No quería quererla, a todas menos a ella, y ahí estaba en la terraza admirando como el mundo se partia en dos, admirando el infierno, ese atardecer color rojo como la sangre, como su cabello al compas de la brisa calida de la tarde, _

_Sin sonrisas, hacia ya un par de años que ella dejo de sonreir, que dejo que la tristeza ahogara toda la vida que tenia para convertirse hoy en un contenedor de nada, _

_Un humano sin sentimientos, bueno, sin sentimientos no, pero un humano contenido de dudas, de miedos, de una tristeza infinita y sin embargo, los años detuvieron su paso por su cuerpo, sigue siendo ella, la de la piel clara y pecosa, la del cabello largo rojizo, sigue siendo ella, solo por fuera. _

_Y yo, yo sigo admirándola, dia a dia, minuto a minuto, intentando contener todas y cada una de sus batallas, y no puedo evitar sentir que es mi deber y responsabilidad cuidar de ella, mostrarle que hay mas vida mas alla desde donde ella puede ver, que el infierno puede ser el cielo también, que mas alla de todas las penas del mundo también hay razones para seguir sonriendo, _

_Y yo se lo mostrare, por que quiero que ella se sienta viva otra vez, quiero que vuelva a creer en todas las cosas en las que alguna vez creyo, por que quiero volver a verla sonreir, quiero oír en su voz un tono de felicidad… _

_Y la noche se deja caer, tragándose los destellos del dia, de a poco el azul del cielo se torna oscuro, _

_Estamos a salvo aquí, aun no ha llegado aquí, eso es esperanzador, nos da algo de tiempo, no se hasta cuando, ya casi no nos quedan provisiones, tengo que idear alguna forma de hacerla salir de aquí…._

_..._

_¿quien eres', que haces aqui sola..._

_no lo se, no se por que sigo aqui, si nada me retiene, no tengo una razon por la que seguir viviendo y sin embargo sigo respirando_

_todo esta oscuro aqui en mi corazon, no puedo avanzar,_

_estoy atrapada en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que hizo, lo que hice, lo que no dije, lo que me hizo, lo que no dijo, lo que dijo, lo que no hizo.._

_y me odio, y los odio a todos, por dejarme sola,_

_por dejarme hacerme esto,por convertir todo lo que amaba en nada y luego sin explicaciones desaparecerlo todo y a todos_

_odio recordar su voz todas las noches, odio seguir viendo humildad en su mirada, odio si quiera recordar como eran sus ojos, odio saber que aun lo amo, odio seguir convenciendome todos los dias de que no es asi,_

_odio mantenerlo a el ahi conmigo, protegiendome, soportando cada colpaso, aguantando cada miedo mio,_

_sufriendo a traves de mi,_

_perdiendo la cordura conmigo_

_dandole un lugar que dentro de mi no existe,_

_y si existe esta podrido ..._

_is it?_


	22. Chapter 22: puzzle

**Bueno, aqui estamos de nuevo con un nuevo y corto capi numero 2, los primero ultimos capis que estoy subiendo seran asi un poco cortos, como introductorios a los mas estructurados, es como para que no se pierdan y para tomarle el hilo a la historia de nuevo ya que se que como yo han estado desconectados de este fic un buen periodo, por esa razon yo tambien tengo que ponerme al corriente con el fic, lo estoy revisando para saber mas menos donde me fui quedando y como poder seguirlo, me disculpo por tardarme un kilo en subir las actualizaciones, pero la vida de universitaria me tiene algo desconectada de mi mundo literario, pero ahora lo retomare con mas fuerza que nunca y espero no haber perdido el toque que tanto les gustaba de mi forma de narrar, sin mas les dejo entregada este capi..**

**...**

**.,...**

**...**

1.

_El sol escondiendose detrás del horizonte, cubriendo de un lúgubre azul oscuro el verdadero infierno en la tierra, rei estaba oculta en un hospital subterráneo de la perdida y desmantelada Nerv, junto a touji, con miedo, sin saber que hacer, pensar ni decir, rei llevaba un tiempo intentando sanar tanto las heridas mentales como físicas de aquella batalla con el angel en el que casi pierde la vida, justo antes de que shinji desapareciera, justo después de la muerte de misato, _

_Tokyo se cubria de incertidumbre, ya no había nadie que asegurara la seguridad de la población, solo unos pocos se atrevían a hacerle frente al batallón de angeles que comenzaba a pudrir la tierra completa.._

_Nadie sabia del paradero de los EVAs, solo quedaba la fuerza de los corazones humanos, luchando por sobrevivir, ocultándose entre los escombros, volviendo a lo mas básico para subsistir dia a dia. _

_Rei abrió los ojos una vez mas con pesada lentitud, aun sentía el olor de la sangre por todo su cuerpo, ahora comprendía lo que el sentía cuando su padre lo obligaba a luchar, volteo y a su lado touji que jamás la abandono, tomaba su mano apretándola en la suya y esbozando una leve sonrisa se le escapo una lagrima. . _

_Habían sobrevivido al infierno y lo seguían haciendo hasta el dia de hoy . _

_La noche cayo, el suelo comenzó a estremecerse, las paredes se asotaban unas contra otras, un angel había vuelto a atacar la ciudad, rei se levanto rápidamente, touji se paro y tomandola en brazos dejaron la habitación que se caia a pedazos, corrieron por los pasillos, la gente gritaba, los niños lloraban, rei intentaba mantenerse serena, pero ante tanto desconsuelo, ante tanta poca esperanza de vivir no lo soporto, se aferro al pecho de touji y trato de escapar a otro lugar dentro de su mente, para cuando todo acabo, touji la había sacado del hospital colocándose ambos en peligro evidente, presa fácil para los angeles, se interno en el bosque y en un bunker militar que no estaba en tan malas condiciones pasaron la noche.. _

…

_Sus heridas aun no han sanado, se que no debi habernos puesto en esta situación tan riesgosa de salir a la superficie, sin comida, ni refugio seguro, pero era eso o morir aplastados en el hospital, _

_La vi llorar, oh dios que odio verla llorar, odio no poder ser mas fuerte, si hubiera sido mas fuerte, ella no estaría asi, esas heridas no habrían aparecido jamás, _

_Todo s su culpa, todo es su culpa ¡MALDITA SEAAA!_

_No voy a rendirme, no lo hare por que la tengo a ella, no puedo dejarla sola, no lo hare.._

_No perderé a mas personas importantes… _

…

_Rei levanto la vista a verlo y acaicio su mejilla_

"_gracias" le dijo antes de quedarse dormida, y esa palabra basto para que touji se sintiera mas fuerte y mas débil que nunca, la apretó entre sus brazos y beso su frente_

"_te prometo que saldremos de esto y cuando despiertes esto solo habrá sido un mal sueño"_

_Touji quería prometerle una vida después de esto, una vida incierta hasta ese momento, una vida que no sabia si podrían compartir dado el escenario en el que se encontraban en este momento, quería volver a los días de escuela, a verla sentada en la ventana con la mirada perdida en el cielo, tan serena, quería volver a aquel dia en que tuvo la osadía se acercarse a ella, el único que pudo robarle una sonrisa, el único que prometió con su vida salvarla y protegerla de todo aunque no pudiera… _

_Y con esos deseos se quedaron dormidos, sin saber que seria de ellos el dia de mañana… _

…

_Hoy descubri quien soy, y todo lo que hice y como llegue a esta instancia, estoy solo, no tengo nada ni a nadie, y si regreso es posible que muera, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, ni por mi, ni por mis convicciones, sino por ella, por ellos, _

_Me converti en lo que mas odie, supere a mi padre por mucho, destrui sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora todo es culpa mia.. _

…

_Shinji estaba lejos, en un lugar que aun no había sido tocado por los angeles, aquel pequeño pueblo conservaba sus bosques y la gente era amable y los niños seguían sonriendo, pero a medida que se acercaba de nuevo a tokyo el panorama cambiaba notablemente, pueblos destruidos, huesos, patios de juego sin niños, las risas cambiadas por llantos, todo había sido provocado por el? Se preguntaba a medida que apuraba el paso… _

_No sabía si la encontraría con vida aun, no sabía si aun estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero debía seguir avanzando… e intentar arreglarlo todo…_

…

_Esta noche asuka me dejo tocarla, por primera vez, y cuando la vi, con la espalda desnuda, y vi esas cicatrices recorriendo toda su espalda, eran heridas demasiado profundas, algo en mi murió cuando la vi ,un nudo en la garganta y deseos enormes de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, con la yema de los dedos recorrí el camino de sus heridas, mis manos temblaban, de odio, de pena, y ella no decía nada, simplemente se dejaba, era como vivir con una muñeca, no dice una palabra, casi no se mueve por propia voluntad y ya comienza a notarse en su cuerpo la falta de alimento_

_Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que ella cambie, _

_Tengo que quedarme viéndola deteriorarse…_

_No se hasta cuando pueda seguir aguantando.. .mi amor al parecer conoce límites, esa es la diferencia entre un ser humano y en lo que yo me he convertido…_

…_.._

_Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría, nadie tenia la certeza de lo que les esperaba, la organización de la destruida Nerv, pese a no tener cabecillas, seguía con sus intentos por volver a recobrarse, muy en el fondo del dogma central, los pocos científicos que sobrevivieron y algunos militares junto a SEEL se las arreglaron para volver a restaurar a los eva destruido e incluso agregar mejoras que Misato y la dra. Akagi se habrían negado a incorporar .. _

…

_La tierra: el infierno …._


End file.
